


Courting the Truth

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Breeding!kink, Consensual Incest, Equality for all!, Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Omega-ogny (like misogyny, Low Self-Esteem, Lucifer speaks in Klingon, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metatron is a giant asshole, Millionaire!Gabriel, Millionaire!Lucifer, Multi, Normalized Incest, Normalized Threesomes, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, except for Omegas), insecure!Sam, lawyer!Sam, omega!Sam, some violence, they’re all giant nerds tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: In a world where it’s customary to have two Alphas to every Omega, Sam Winchester is an unmated Omega at a loss. Tall, strong, and independent, he is jealous of his abrasive older brother who has two wonderful Alphas as his own and has resigned himself to a life of solitude. That is, until the highly successful Alighieri twins, Lucifer and Gabriel, begin courting him at the annual Omega Rights gala hosted by their family. Between Sam’s current case and Lucifer trying to find out who framed him for armed robbery nine years ago, courtship is brief, but to the point, and Sam Winchester learns what it’s like to be wanted and desired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!
> 
> Here is my contribution to the Supernatural AU Big Bang! Later on I will embed the art from my wonderful artist, lux-tuli! She has been AMAZING to work with and I adore the pieces she drew!

Sam Winchester sighed as he collapsed on his couch. Another visit with his brother, another night of binge-watching bad TV while he worked himself to sleep because he’s upset and jealous over the fact that his abrasive older brother has two Alphas who loved him. 

Castiel Novak came first, having had his eyes on Dean since high school- more precisely, since the first day Dean went back to school the day after his first heat and he presented. But it’s customary- almost mandatory, really- to have two Alphas for every Omega, and just a year ago they found their second Alpha, a Cajun bear of a man by the name of Benny Lafitte, who absolutely adored the awkward Alpha that was Cas and the outspoken Omega that was Dean. 

They all had their roles, too. Benny was the head honcho, despite being the newest addition. What he said by way of rules, went. Meaning that if he wanted Dean in the house before dark unless either himself or Cas was with him? It was done. 

Castiel was the homemaker. He worked for a university as an online professor, and so he was able to stay home most of the day, and he cared for the house, making sure it was always clean. 

Dean was the carer. If either of his Alphas was sick, he would take a sick day and take care of them. A car broke down? It came before his customers’. Someone had a bad day? He was the shoulder to cry on.

And it made Sam jealous. 

Alphas didn’t look twice at him. He was too tall, too muscular. While Dean was tall and muscular, Dean also had come-hither pink lips and Disney princess eyes and a softness that was gained from an unhealthy obsession with pie. He looked soft and homey, especially dressed in one of his band shirts and blue jeans. 

In other words- Dean may not act like an Omega, but he sure as hell could look like one. Sam didn’t act or look like an Omega. He was freakishly tall, muscular, and a damn good lawyer to boot. 

No Alpha wanted an Omega like that. 

Not to mention that Sam liked it rough. He loved rough knotting, kinky sex. The kind that makes him unable to walk properly for days afterwards and left long lasting scratches and bruises. And most Alphas couldn’t- or wouldn’t, rather- give that to him. 

Not that he would even  _ know  _ if they would. He was still a virgin, no Alpha having really expressed an interest in him before. Plenty of Omegas had, prior to when he presented, but when he presented the same as them the offers of sex from  _ any  _ gender went away, dooming him to fake knots and unsatisfying heats. 

_ Well, fuck them, _ he thought moodily as he tugged his briefcase to him. He needed to work and get his mind off Alphas being assholes and not wanting to cooperate with him. 

 

Three hours and four cases completely filed later, Sam felt a lot better. In the background, Dr. Sexy was kissing some random Omega doctor. He doesn’t even know why Dr. Sexy, M.D. was on- Dean was probably watching it when he last was over for a brotherly bonding night or keeping an eye on Sam when he went into heat last- but he doesn’t care. It’s background noise. He rolled his eyes, grumbling about Omegas always playing the “sexy” positions and how it made  _ every. Single. Alpha.  _ Look like a dickbag who only cared about knotting as many Omegas as possible. “Fucking disgusting,” he declared louder.

Standing up, he stretched and made his way into his kitchen for a beer and a salad, changing the channel to the news channel as he did so. 

_ The Alighieri charity gala will be held tomorrow night at seven p.m. The annual black tie event, hosted by the Alighieri brothers, will be held in order to raise awareness of Omega hate in our city. Lucifer Alighieri, the spokesman for the gala, has released a statement to the press-  _

The screen showed a highly attractive Alpha, mid to late thirties, with soft blond hair neatly styled and wearing a black suit with a cream colored dress shirt and an ice blue tie that showed off his eyes. Sam smiled upon seeing his face. Lucifer Alighieri was a bit of a pompous ass, but after his mild stint in prison had cleaned up a lot and was focused on helping the Alighieri foundation. 

“We are dedicated to the plight of Omegas everywhere. But as we cannot be everywhere, we are starting here, in our own city. 25 Omegas every day are brutally raped, and 14 every day are murdered, simply because they have the ability to bring children into our world. Think about that. That’s one Omega every hour being violated, and one Omega every two hours being killed. This needs to stop, for the sake of humanity.” 

Sam smiled and nodded along, stabbing a cherry tomato on his plate and bringing it to his mouth. He looked over to his calendar on his fridge as it returned to the news reporter and groaned as he saw that his presence was required at the function, instead of his boss, Crowley. 

“Fuck.” He had forgotten about the Alighieri charity gala until tonight, and he realized that he didn’t have time to go get his tux dry cleaned. Calculating when he last used it, he sighed. It’d have to do. Now, if he could just find his cufflinks. . .  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel learn about Sam Winchester

Lucifer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, leaned over his desk. “Gabe?” he called out for his twin and Alpha mate, cracking his jaw. “Mind going over the guest list for tomorrow night with me?” 

“Sure thing,” Gabriel drawled, sucking obscenely on a lollipop. Michael was off, overseeing the catering order and Lucifer decided one last look over the guest list wouldn’t do them any harm. 

Sensing his mate’s frustration, Gabriel kissed Lucifer’s cheek gently. “Relax, this gala will be just as good as the past four you’ve been the front-runner for. Your galas are always splendid, especially after you got out for that stupid charge.” 

“You know that wasn’t me, that I’d never-” 

“I know,” Gabriel soothed. “I have Zachariah and Alastair on it. We’ll get to the bottom of this. I promise.” 

Lucifer blew out an explosive breath. “Alright.” 

“Alright, now who’s on this list?” Gabriel drew up the second to the final list of attendees. “Well, there’s us three.” 

Lucifer snorted. 

“Raphael Giovanni, the Martian Alpha who seems like he hung Saddam Hussein.” 

“Fuck. Forgot Raphi was coming.” Raphael was a family friend, and to disinvite him would be insulting. 

“Yeah, same. Um, Zachariah and Alastair, of course. Lilith Evans.” 

“Lilith. . . Alpha?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. Like she makes Michael look like a Beta.” 

“Wow. Okay. Who else?” 

“Abaddon Sanders- she’s another Alpha, a lawyer for like, the celebrities.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“Fergus Crowley, but I just found an email from him, saying that he’d be unable to attend but that his top lawyer, Sam Winchester, will go in his stead.” 

“Sam Winchester. . .” the name rolled around on Lucifer’s tongue like a fine wine. “Why does that name sound familiar?” 

Gabriel went rustling through his papers. “Huh. Dunno, Luce.” 

Lucifer whipped out his phone and Googled Sam Winchester.

“Okay, according to his biography on LinkedIn, he’s about twenty-seven, unmated, works for Crowley, graduated from Stanford with high honors, and is now a lawyer. Fancy. He’s six four, hazel eyes, brown hair, muscular.” 

“It says that on his bio?” Gabriel snorted.

“Yes, it does. One of his hobbies is exercising.” 

“Awesome. What is he?” 

“A lawyer.” 

“We’ve established that, Luci. You don’t get to act cum drunk when I haven’t even blown you yet.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “I don’t know, he doesn’t mention what he is.” 

Gabriel groaned. “Great. Why don’t you call the kid up and ask him?” 

“Because I’m not going to scare him,” Lucifer said patiently. “Especially if he is an Omega.” 

“Luci, he’s six foot four. I don’t think he’s an Omega.” 

“Well, there’s another way to find out.” Lucifer dialed Crowley’s personal line. 

“Crowley,” the Alpha lawyer said. 

“Crowley, it’s Lucifer,” Lucifer stated. 

“Ahh, hello, did you get my email about being unable to attend?” 

“Yes, I did, I was wondering about the young man you’re sending in your place, Sam Winchester?” 

“Aaahhh, yes, Moose. You’ll like Moose. Charming, easy going, absolutely balls to the wall in the courtroom.” There was a sound like a tumbler being placed down onto a hard wooden desk. 

“What’s his presentation?” Lucifer asked, idly playing with a thread on his suit. Gabriel went to smack his hand but landed it on the inside of his thigh. Lucifer choked back a moan and glared at his twin.

“Oh, that’s not up on the internet? I’m surprised. Moose is an Omega. Now, you don’t have to worry about a heat, because he’s just finished his up about a week ago.”

Lucifer looked over at Gabriel and mouthed _ Omega _ . “Can he hold his own if need be?” 

“Lucifer, I would not want to be caught in an alley with him when it’s dark outside. Winchester knows what he’s doing. His brother’s mated to Castiel Novak and Benjamin Lafitte.” 

“Well, that’s good.” 

“I don’t think too many Alphas are going to be bothering him, to be honest. Due to height and looks, he doesn’t look like the stereotypical Omega, not even close and so most Alphas find him unattractive.” 

“Do you?” Lucifer asked. 

“He’s an attractive person, maybe not as an Omega but he is attractive. He and I just don’t get along well, unlike his brother and I.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Alright, well thank you for the information Crowley. We’re sorry that you cannot attend this year.” 

“Yes, well, when you have an ailing mother. . .” Crowley sighed. “Let me know how Winchester does tomorrow night.” 

“Will do.” Lucifer hung up. 

“An Omega?” Gabriel’s eyebrows hid beneath the mop of golden hair on his head. 

“Yeah. Well, we’ll see. Crowley doesn’t think that we’ll have a problem- considering that even Crowley says he doesn’t look like a stereotypical Omega, most Alphas won’t go near him.” 

“Well that’s stupid,” Gabriel huffed. “Alright. So we got an Omega. I’ll still set up the proper protocols for him.” 

“Smart idea. Crowley says he just finished up a heat about a week ago.” Lucifer cracked his neck. “Let’s continue going through.” 

“Alright, so next up is. . .” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets an unexpected ride to the Alighieri Omega Rights gala

Sam sighed as Dean gently brushed off his shoulders as he secured his cufflinks to his tuxedo jacket. 

“Dean, I’m fine,” he said in a fond, exasperated tone that expressed how much he missed his older brother. 

“My baby brother gets to go to an Alighieri charity gala, I gotta be nit-picky, Sammy!” Dean shushed him, pushing him playfully. “Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” Sam straightened and elbowed his brother in the gut. “So? How do I look?” 

“Like my nerd brother,” Dean replied. 

Sam threw Dean a patented bitch face before turning to Castiel and Benny. “Well?” he asked the Alphas. “Will I pass as an Alpha tonight?” 

“Samuel, you always pass as an Alpha,” Castiel said seriously. 

Benny rolled his eyes. “I think you look jus’ fine, Sam. Yer stressin’ out o’er a charity gala.” 

“I’m stressing over a black tie event that just so happens to be at the Alighieri mansion and hosted by Lucifer Alighieri,” Sam pointed out, smoothing out his jacket. He remembered why he hated wearing tuxes- they always made him feel too hot. “Do you think I’ll be able to remove my jacket tonight?” 

“Perhaps,” Castiel hummed. “Interesting. Normally I can tell by scent that you’re an Omega, but tonight I cannot.” 

“I snagged Dean’s cologne,” Sam said with a blush. 

“Seriously, dude?!” Dean’s expression looked pained. 

“This is what you get when you iron one of my dress shirts for work  _ with beer _ , Dean!” Sam snipped. “ _ Beer _ .” 

Benny chuckled warmly, wrapping an arm around his mate’s waist. Sam managed to hide the small amount of jealousy that welled up within him at the sight and how easily his brother melted into the slightly possessive hold. 

There was a knock on the door and Castiel went to open it to reveal a young man dressed in all black. 

“Does a Mr. Samuel Winchester live here?” he asked. 

Sam strode forward. “That would be me,” he confirmed. 

“I am here as your ride to the Alighieri gala tonight,” the man informed him. 

Sam blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. “Uhh-” 

“I apologize. Mr. Crowley didn’t inform you of this?” 

_ No, no Crowley did not _ . _ Dammit _ . “No, I was uninformed. Would you like to enlighten me, please?” he asked. 

“Mr. Alighieri- that is, Lucifer Alighieri- and his mate-twin have several protocols in place for unmated Omegas who attend their gala, and one of them is an escort.” 

Sam snorted. “I am six foot four and I am told I’m repulsive as an Omega. I do not have a problem with Alphas- they have a problem with me.”

The man smiled thinly. “Understood and Mr. Crowley informed them of such. However, the Alighieri mate-twins are not taking any chances.” 

“Hang on- Lucifer Alighieri mated his own twin?” Dean asked with a frown. 

“If you would keep up on the gossip, please, then yes.” Sam sighed in exasperation. Incestuous same sex mating among Alphas was highly common- it’s not like any births were to come from it. But to mate one’s twin was a bit unusual. “Lucifer and Gabriel Alighieri look nothing alike, so it’s not like a narcissism kink. They’re fraternal, not identical.” 

Castiel gave a tiny smile and Benny chuckled while Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point, Sammy.” 

“It’s Sam,” Sam sighed patiently. He turned back to the escort. “I assume you will also be taking me home once the party is over?” 

“That is correct, Mr. Winchester.” 

Sam smiled. _ Might be nice to be treated as an Omega for a night. Even though I really do not need it.  _

“Are you ready to go, Mr. Winchester?”

“Give me one moment, please,” Sam requested. “I need to speak with my brother and his mates.” 

“Of course. I will be waiting outside.” 

Sam turned as the door closed. “Right. I don’t know when I’ll get back, so don’t stay up for me. I will text Benny the moment I’m in the door. Dean if I see you sitting on my couch and drinking my beer I will call Cas and have him spank you raw because I am a grown man with my own place.”

“You are also an unmated Omega going to a charity gala hosted by Alphas and attended predominantly by Alphas,” Dean reminded him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “How many times do I have to tell everyone this? The chances of any Alpha finding an Alpha-looking Omega attractive is slim to none. Zilch. I haven’t been attacked and been raped or anything like that. In fact, the fights I get into are because I don’t look like a typical Omega. I am also highly trained in combat, or do I need to break my coffee table to prove that fact?” 

“That’s enough, Sam,” Castiel said softly as Dean went to open his mouth to continue protesting. “Dean, do not start. If Lucifer Alighieri is taking the time to make sure Sam is picked up and dropped off safely, I am fairly certain that there will be additional security at the gala for those wayward Alphas who might find him attractive. Sam has made several good points and has stated that he will notify our mate when he is home. I believe that this is a suitable compromise.” He looked up at Benny to confirm, who nodded. “You will deal with this properly, Dean, and then tonight I think Benny and I will sufficiently wear you out.” 

Sam wasn’t jealous at all when Dean nodded and pressed himself more into Benny’s side. “Well, I better get going to the gala. I will text Benny when I’m home.” 

“Alright,” Dean said gruffly. “Bitch.” 

“Jerk,” Sam said with a chuckle. He waved to the Alphas and went out the door and tapped the man driving him on the shoulder, making sure he had his wallet and house keys in his pocket. “I’m ready.” 

“Splendid.” The man fired off a quick text, no doubt telling either Lucifer or Gabriel that Sam had been picked up as he led the Omega to the sleek black car that was waiting. 

“After you, Mr. Winchester,” the man said, opening the door to the car. 

Sam was surprised, but nodded and thanked the man politely before climbing in, noticing another man. Whoa. It seems like the Alighieris do not take an unmated Omega who won’t be having a plus one very seriously. 

And for one night of being treated like he was desired? Well, Sam was going to treat himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer get ready

Lucifer paced up and down the length of his bedroom, looking artfully disheveled even as he panicked and tried to get ready for the gala, speaking rapidly into the phone, voice escalating in pitch. 

Gabriel, finally tired of watching his mate dash about frantically in their bedroom, got up off the bed and crossed over to where Lucifer was saying “ _ NO _ , the crab rangoons cannot go on the allergy-free table, people are  _ allergic _ to crab!! It’s a soft shellfish allergy that is also closely related to iodine-” 

Lucifer was cut off as Gabriel took the phone from him and spoke into it. “Get Paul to set everything up, Steven, and watch your step, or else you’re gonna be out of a job.” He hung up. “See, Luce, _ this _ is why I’m in charge of customer service. Now, have you showered?” 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Gabe,” Lucifer said, tugging his twin closer to him and kissing him gently. “I haven’t showered, not yet. I’ve been up since four this morning trying to set every up properly and that-”

“Fucking Steven,” Gabriel agreed. “Alright. Go get a nice hot steamy shower, I can handle any inquiries. I’ll get your tux out and ready for you too.” 

“Gabriel, you’re a saint.” The elder twin leaned in for another kiss but the younger ducked out and laughed. 

“Archangel, Lucifer. Now go shower. You smell like gardening.” 

“I did have to trim the hedges, Gabe.” 

Gabriel chuckled and lightly smacked Lucifer’s rear, smirking at the buck of his hips. “Go. Shower.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer teased, skipping off to the shower.

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. He really hoped that soon they could find the bastards who framed his mate for the whole robbery ordeal. Luci, while a rebel of society, would not have stooped down to such a crime, especially when it came to hurting people. Despite his namesake, Lucifer was the gentlest person Gabriel knew, and Gabriel knew his twin brother rather well. 

He looked over the plans for the security for having an unmated Omega in the hall, marking points where if the Omega needed to, could hide from any Alphas who got too friendly with their hands. He was nervous- it had been a while since they had an unmated Omega without an escort show up but another look over Sam Winchester’s profile had proved that he could handle himself rather well, being trained in hand to hand combat and all of that. He wondered why a pretty lawyer boy such as him would need to know such skills, and then felt bad, because Alpha strength came pretty naturally to him, even if he was shorter than the typical Alpha. He often did get mistaken for an Omega and he shoved a lollipop into his mouth as he thought about it. Maybe Lucifer could run a charity event to start setting up Omega self-defense programs, since he knew most Omegas wouldn’t know how to defend themselves. 

He had completely forgotten about Lucifer’s tux until his mate and twin was pressed up behind him, long slender fingers curling into his short clad hips and an impressive erection making itself known between the shorts and the towel Lucifer had slung low on his hips.

“Doing a security check?” Lucifer hummed low in his ear, placing a tender kiss below Gabriel’s ear, making the smaller Alpha shiver. 

“Yeah. Want to make sure Sam’s safe.”

Lucifer’s phone buzzed with a text message. Leaning over, the older Alpha checked it. “Alonzo has picked up Mr. Winchester.” 

“Good.” Gabriel turned and placed a tender kiss on Lucifer’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. If I let you up, can you get my tux?” 

“Of course.” 

The twins smiled tenderly at each other, nestling their noses against each other’s as they did so. 

“Tux time. Or Michael will skin us both.” 

“Indeed.” 

They shared one last tender kiss before they parted, Gabriel going over to their wardrobe to grab their tuxedos and Lucifer back into the bathroom to brush his teeth, shave, and style his hair. 

“Angel?”  Lucifer called out after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yes, Devil?” Gabriel hummed. 

“Are my dress shoes in their shoebox?” 

Gabriel sighed. “I’ll check!”

_ It was going to be a long night. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to Sam's background

Sam Winchester had grown up poor and dirty, especially after he presented as an Omega four years after his brother did and John Winchester stormed away, leaving a sixteen-year-old and a twelve-year-old behind with mounting bills, fourteen dollars, a 67 Chevy Impala (which was already in Dean’s name) and some booze in the fridge. Dean dropped out of high school two weeks later, when it became apparent that their father had ditched them, and took up three jobs to pay the bills and put food on the table and make sure that Sam had what he needed to succeed. Both now were highly successful- after Sam got a full ride to Stanford, Dean went to a vo-tech school and became a certified mechanic. Sam passed through four years of college and three years of law school almost completely on scholarships and financial aid, landing his internship with Crowley and Son his final year and was hired at the end of his internship. 

Now, it’s four years later. Dean had a successful classic car mechanic business, using his car, Baby, as advertising; he had two mates who loved and doted on their Omega, and his brother lived close by. Sam had managed to pay off all of his student loans, which were minimal, and was living comfortably, making his way up to partner at the firm. He knew he wasn’t an attractive Omega- an attractive Alpha he might’ve been, but with the hard lines of his jaw and his muscular physique, he wasn’t “Omega” material. On some days, this was fine. He often used this to his advantage in the courtroom as he examined and cross-examined witnesses and he defended clients. He devoured everything he could, and due to his Alpha-like appearance, he could get away with almost anything. Sometimes, a hint of Omega would come out- a flicker of lowered lashes, a soft pout, what Dean calls his “puppy dog eyes”, and then everything he wanted or needed, he got. 

But sometimes, he got tired of the fake posturing and the acting like a high and mighty Omega disguised as an Alpha and wanted to be taken care of like an Omega. Dean 

was very much like him in that sense- except Dean has Castiel and Benny, two amazing Alphas who loved and adored Dean, and Sam was happy for them. However, he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of his older brother, of his older brother being that much more desirable physically. Dean was strong and muscular and tall for an Omega, sure, but Dean also has soft curves and a fuller figure. Bowed legs and come-hither pink lips and Disney princess green eyes. Sam couldn’t compete with that, he just simply couldn’t. 

Sighing, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and enjoyed the comforts that the Alighieri escort car was affording him. 

Even though the Alighieris knew that he was an unmated Omega without an escort (who would he take, anyways?), he was still going to have to posture. He was still going to have to act like an Alpha and blend in, like he always did. 

Sometimes, he really wished that he wasn’t an Omega. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's about to go insane. Luckily, Michael and Gabriel know what to do.

“You look fabulous, Luci,” Gabriel sighed, smacking his twin’s hand as it reached for a comb again. And by again, it was the tenth time in the span of twenty minutes. “Quit fussing with your hair, you already put the pomade in it, now leave it.”

Lucifer pouted. “But-” 

“No buts. Except for mine.” Gabriel grinned, all teeth. “You look fantastic, and you’re going to do just fine on your speech. You always do.” 

Lucifer smiled and ducked his head in shyness. Gabriel chuckled and stood on tip-toe to kiss his mate. “Relax, Luci. You’re going to be just fine.” 

Lucifer nodded and looked in the mirror, fiddling with his bowtie once more. He still wasn’t used to seeing him back in his normal black tuxedo, the ice blue monogrammed handkerchief in his pocket, and a blood red rose pin upon his lapel. He looked back down at Gabriel, smiling as he looked over his twin dressed identically to him, except his handkerchief was gold and the rose pin on his lapel was a deep, rich pink. 

A knock on the door jostled them both out of their admiration for each other. “Come in!” Lucifer said, adjusting the gold, custom made cufflinks. 

Their dark haired eldest brother, Michael, ducked his head in. He, too, was wearing a black tuxedo, the fabric in his pocket being a dark forest green and the rose pin being a vibrant yellow. He gave a small smile at the sight of the twin-mates. “Lucifer. Paul is wondering if you could join him in the dining hall to check over the placement of the drinks. Alonzo is currently driving by Mr. Crowley’s residence- he’s handing Mr. Winchester a check for tonight, to be put towards the charity.” 

“Fantastic. Please let Alonzo know that I want a call when he reaches the gates.” Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “Duty calls.” 

Gabriel laughed and followed his brother out, giving a cheeky smile at Michael. 

“No glitter!” Michael warned his youngest brother. He knew how much work Lucifer put into the annual gala, and also knew from growing up that the glitter would take seven point three years before it’s completely gone from the house.

“Dammit.” Gabriel pouted. “Please, Mikey?” 

“ _ No _ . Not unless you want an upset mate.” 

“Fine! No glitter. Can I spike the punch bowl?” 

“Put in some Russian Standard. No more than five shots, or Luci’s going to know.” Michael gave a wink. 

“Yessir!” Gabriel gave a mock salute and made his way to the liquor cabinet, smirking to himself as he heard Lucifer say “Steven. The punch bowl goes on this table,  _ what the actual fuck _ is it doing in the middle of the seafood table? Are we drinking lobster flavored punch? Or perhaps it’s crab? No? It’s _ strawberry _ ? Steven, have you ever seen a place where  _ strawberry punch _ is served at the  _ bloody _ seafood table? No?  _ Then move the punch bowl.” _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives at the Alighieri's mansion

Sam hated the fact that they had to make a detour to Crowley’s, but they had to so Crowley could give his yearly donation. 

Check secure in his pocket, they made their way to the Alighieri mansion. Outside, night was falling rapidly and Sam amused himself with playing Words Crush on his phone, keeping the brightness down and hooking up his portable charger while he was at it. 

The dark ornate gates almost reminded him of something out of a fairytale.

“Mr. Alighieri? I have arrived with Mr. Winchester.” 

There was a pause, the sound of static and talking filtering the air. Sam finished his level and put his phone in his pocket. 

“Understood. Which one will be meeting him?” 

More static, more talking. 

“Alright. Please inform him I will be there shortly.” 

The gates slowly creaked open and the sleek Mercedes that Sam had been riding in slowly approached the ornate Alighieri mansion. 

Sam couldn’t imagine living in such a place, having someone prepare your meals and help you clean. He just couldn’t. He’d end up trying to maintain the entire house by himself. 

“Mr. Alighieri will be waiting for you.” 

“Thanks.” Sam paused. “Which one?”

There was silence, but Sam found out soon enough as they entered the long queue of cars lined up, the rich and elite getting out to flashes of paparazzi. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a golden-haired man taking invitations and chatting idly with the people entering. 

“Present your invitation to Mr. Alighieri when you reach him.” 

Sam nodded and tugged out the gold filigree invitation for the gala out of his jacket. 

“Have a good night, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Thank you.” 

He wished that he didn’t have to get out among paparazzi, but he had to anyways.  _ Courtroom face, courtroom face _ , he told himself as he opened the door on his driver’s cue and slid out. 

Appreciative murmurs and muttered delights of pleasure ran throughout the media camped outside as he schooled his face from one of awe to one of  _ going to defend my client, going to be a hardass _ as he strode up the stairs, ignoring the flashes of light in his face. 

Reaching the man that he assumed was Gabriel Alighieri (Michael was the only dark-haired person out of the three Alighieris, and he had Lucifer’s features memorized for. . . personal reasons), he handed over the invitation meant for Crowley over to him. “My boss sent me in his place, due to an ailing family member. Samuel Winchester.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Sam

Gabriel wasn’t expecting the Adonis of a man, Omega or not, to introduce himself as Samuel Winchester. He had to remind himself not to drool as he took the invitation from Sam and marked him as “present”. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Winchester. I am Gabriel Alighieri and I am so glad you’re here! Hello, Miss Talbot, pleased to see you again, Ruby’s in the back waiting for you.” He took another woman’s invitation. “Alright kiddo, I know it’s your first time at a major event like this, but you’ll always be safe in the Alighieri mansion. Now, if you need help at all during the night, go to my brother, Lucifer Alighieri, or myself. Michael’s going to be of no help tonight, not while his mate to be is here.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled. 

“Michael’s to be mated?” 

“Yeah, big bro’s found an Omega. Adam Milligan. Hell of a kid. About to enter his residency.” Gabriel grinned. “You know, you’re not a bad glass of water yourself.” 

“That was bad,” Sam laughed. 

“Yeah, it was, but I save the bad ones for the ones I like,” Gabriel laughed, giving a wink. “Got any questions, Samaroo?” 

“It’s Sam, and only where the food is. I’m starving.” 

“Ah, well, you came to the right place. Also, be careful on the punch- has a bit of a kick to it.” Gabriel winked. “Enjoy the gala, Samalam!” 

Sam chuckled, shaking his head in amusement and walking into the gala, taking in the decor with an appreciative eye as he made his way to the tables filled with food, unaware of Gabriel shamelessly admiring his ass in his tux as he walked away and he tapped the earbud in his ear. “Luci, Sam’s here and um. . .  _ fuck _ he’s hot.” 

“Is he?” Lucifer’s silky smooth voice echoed softly in his ear. 

“Yeah. He’s over at the salad bar, and damn, Luci, he puts your ass to shame.” 

“He puts my ass to shame?” Lucifer’s voice took on an amused tone. Gabriel accepted a few more invitations as he listened to Lucifer’s quiet breathing. “Mmm. Those lips alone put both of us to shame.” 

“So help me, Luce, I want him.” 

“I want him too, Gabriel, but he has to want us both.” 

“Well, maybe after the gala, we can ask him out. Isn’t it almost time for your speech?” 

“It is. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Invitations accepted, Gabriel scowled at the paparazzi and shooed them away as he closed the doors to the Alighieri mansion, muttering about vultures. Grabbing some food and some punch, he sneaked up to the head table, where his brothers and his mate were waiting. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives a rousing speech, meets Sam, and the Alighieris invite Sam on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR MASTURBATION

Sam found himself a nice, large plate of salad and took a glass of punch. Sipping on it, he didn’t understand what Gabriel meant by “a bit of a kick” as if he meant alcohol, there was none, at least not any that the Omega could taste. Still, if Gabriel warned him about it, then he should probably heed his warning. 

They were about halfway through eating, and Sam engaged in a debate about attorney-client privilege with a gruff looking, hoarse talking Alpha by the name of Gordon Walker when a soft bell rang throughout the dining hall. 

Everyone’s conversations stopped and people looked towards the head table, where the three Alighieris and one mate-to-be sat. Lucifer stood up and smiled warmly at the crowd, his eyes lingering on Sam’s a fraction longer than anyone else’s, before he started speaking. 

“Good evening, and welcome to the annual Alighieri charity gala and dinner,” he began and Sam could’ve swooned. His voice was all temptation coated in honey, and the TVs and radio stations didn’t do the silky smooth voice justice. But he didn’t. For all intents and purposes, he was an Alpha. “I am very glad that you all could make it. We have several old faces, and quite a few new faces, which means that the charity gala shall never be dull.” 

A rumble of laughter went through the crowd. 

“Many people have asked me why Omegas having the resources they need to have is so important to me. My response is to tell them to look at the statistics. That alone should be enough to make anyone want to help them. Omega hate spreads across all barriers. It knows no socioeconomic barriers, or race, or ethnicity, or education levels. Society asks for a two Alpha per Omega system for a variety of reasons- one of which is in the case of one of the Alphas wishes to abuse their Omega. The other Alpha can get them out, and get them out in a safer manner than an Omega trying to do this on their own.” 

Gordon snorted. “Omegas just need to learn their place, that’s all,” he grumbled, and Sam threw a bitch face his way before refocusing his attention onto Lucifer, who was taking a sip of water before speaking again. 

“Omegas got the raw end of the deal, and I’ll tell you why. It’s because they can give birth. Human society is always fearful and forever trying to oppress the ones who can give birth. And why should we be? Being able to bear a child, I would think, is the greatest honor a Creator can bestow upon you.” 

Sam blinked. He never thought about it like that before. 

“It’s an honor and a privilege, given only to those who the Creator of this world, whoever you believe that to be, is strong enough to handle everything. I know that personally, I would make a crap Omega. I’m strong and I’m resilient, but there is no way I would be able to survive childbirth.” 

Everyone laughed, including Lucifer, who also smiled. “And that is why I am an Alpha and not an Omega. I would not be strong enough should something happen to my child, and I was the one who gave birth to it. Or it ended up being stillborn. Or the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. Omegas should be revered, and held above Alphas and Betas, because without them, life could not go on. And yet. . . we treat them horribly. We try to oppress them, say that they’re not good enough to be what they want to be. Doctors, lawyers, generals in our Armed Forces. There are some who manage to break free, who are able to say I’m an Omega, and I am an insert really good career here. But for the most part, the Omegas are the crabs trying to crawl out of the barrel. And the Alphas, the Betas, the Omegas who are perfectly content staying at the bottom, are the crabs tugging those trying to escape down. And that’s not right. It just  _ isn’t _ . In saying we’re protecting those who give us our children, we are actually oppressing them.” 

Sam was on the edge of his seat, listening to the middle Alighieri’s speech. It was good, very good, and it showed a lot of thought into it. 

“I want you to leave tonight, thinking something. Could you handle being an Omega? Could you handle what an Omega goes through, day in and day out? I know that I couldn’t. But that is why, I suppose, I am an Alpha.” 

Beside him, Gabriel gave a quiet snort, then made a face of pain and scowled at his mate-twin. Lucifer ignored him. 

“Therefore I propose a toast.” 

Everyone raised their glasses. 

“To the Omegas, for living in a cruel society such as ours.” 

Everyone echoed “To Omegas” and sipped, clapping once Lucifer smiled and began to sit down again. 

Conversation started back up again, and Sam went to go grab dessert. He just hoped that there would be healthy options. 

“Enjoying the party, Sammoose?” 

“Sammoose?” Sam echoed, turning to look at the shorter Alpha. 

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled. “Well, you’re tall. And built like a moose.” 

Sam chuckled and reached for some chocolate cake. “Crowley calls me Moose for the same reason.” 

“Good.” Gabriel grinned. “Never answered my question, though.” 

“Is Lucifer always that passionate about Omega rights?” Sam asked. 

“Oh yeah. Ever since we presented,” Gabriel confirmed, sliding a fifth slice of pie onto his plate and reaching for the whipped cream. “Lucifer used to help out single Omegas in heat, knotting them and giving them money to live on.” 

“Really?” Sam was impressed. 

“Yep. Even went to our dentist and got like a mouthguard that’d prevent mating so he wouldn’t accidentally mate one.” Gabriel smiled lovingly. “He’s such a sweetheart, to be honest. He’s the gentlest person I know. Well. . .” he smirked. “Out in the streets, that is. In the sheets? Whoa, he’s one kinky motherfucker!” 

Sam blushed furiously, not wanting to think about a naked Lucifer, knot just starting to swell and all the kinky things that he’d want Lucifer to do to him. With Gabriel making a guest, yet regular appearance. _ Later. Tonight, _ he promised himself. 

Gabriel smirked and elbowed Sam. “So, answer my question, Samster. Are you enjoying the party?”

“The party, yes. Some of the other people here, not so much.” Sam chuckled, watching Gabriel put what must have been half a can of whipped cream onto his pies.

“Oh? Like who?” Gabriel asked casually. 

“Gordon Walker.” He pointed to the Alpha. “During Lucifer’s speech, he said that ‘Omegas just need to learn their place.’”

Gabriel sighed. “There’s always one that manages to slip under the radar,” he sighed. “I’ll let Lucifer know.” 

Sam nodded. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

“Of course.” 

“Gabriel, are you annoying one of our guests?” Lucifer Alighieri’s voice sneaked up on them and Sam willed himself not to respond as an Omega would. He believed he succeeded. 

"Me? Annoy a guest? Lucifer you wound me!" Gabriel gasped dramatically. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes affectionately and turned that piercing blue gaze upon Sam. "Lucifer Alighieri," he purred, holding his hand out for Sam to shake. 

"Sam Winchester," Sam replied, shaking his hand. It was cooler than a normal person's hand, but that was fine. Sam felt like between the two Alighieri men, he was on fire. 

"Sam. It is a pleasure to meet you," Lucifer said with a smile. "I hope you are enjoying yourself?" 

"Yes, I am, thank you," Sam replied with a smile of his own, unleashing his dimples onto the Alpha unknowingly. 

Lucifer inclined his head in thanks. 

"Your speech was really beautiful, I enjoyed it," Sam continued to talk, but keeping his voice even paced. No need to sound like he was a typical, rambling Omega. "I've never quite looked at childbirth like that before." 

Lucifer sighed almost dreamily. "To be able to give life, to create life, is a gift, and one that should be cherished, not used as an excuse for sexism and violence," he said. 

"Agreed," Sam chuckled. "I've heard how painful it is, believe me. Especially if the child is unwanted." He shuddered, remembering some of the cases he's worked on. 

Lucifer nodded. "More pleasant talk. Please, have a seat." 

The three drew up chairs and Sam began to truly have the time of his life. Gabriel and Lucifer were intelligent, well-read, and complimented each other nicely. Gabriel was all bouncy, bubbly energy with too many sweets and golden eyes that twinkled with mirth and mischief. His voice was like warm honey and soothed Sam's soul like a balm. Lucifer, on the other hand, was the example of the perfect Alpha, the one that is found in Omega centered magazines on what an ideal mate should look like. His energy was quiet, more concentrated, and he stuck to a single glass of red wine the entire night, sipping on it with delicate and thin pink lips and blue eyes that analyzed everything going on around him. His voice was a hint of a new frost, cold and crisp and made Sam shiver with the idea of commands that Lucifer might whisper into his ear as he thrust into Sam's lithe body over and over again. . . Sam shook himself out of the daydream. Now was definitely  _ not _ the time to be leaking slick out of his ass. He didn't really want to have to get his tux dry cleaned. . . again. 

They talked about everything, from Sam's time at Stanford to politics to economics to the other patrons at the party. Sam brought up Gordon Walker again, to let Lucifer know of the situation, and Lucifer nodded. The Omega had the feeling that Gordon Walker was going to be in a very bad place very soon, if by 'bad place' one means 'out of favor with Lucifer Alighieri'. 

"Excuse me," Sam said after a time. "Where's a bathroom I might be able to use?" 

"Down the hall and to the left, first door on the right," Lucifer and Gabriel said in unison. 

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully, standing up and smiling at the mated twins before rushing off to the bathroom at a quick pace. He really hoped that didn't give the wrong impression. 

  
  


Lucifer turned and faced Gabriel. "We have to have him," he said simply. "He's the perfect mate for us."

"God help us, he is," Gabriel agreed. "But you can tell that he puts himself down as an Omega. So many times, he nearly let pheromones slip, the ones that signify arousal and attraction, and he's kept a tight lid on them every single time?" 

"Did you hear the way he talked about himself as an Omega? He essentially said that he was unattractive," Lucifer hummed. 

"Unattractive my ass," Gabriel growled. "So what if he's got the body of Adonis? It's hot! It's unusual!" His golden eyes, normally so bright, turned dark. "Can you imagine pinning him down and taking him, even though he's bigger than us?" 

Lucifer's eyes slid shut, pale lashes fluttering delicately across his skin. "Fuck, yes, especially you. He's got nearly a foot on you and yet you're the Alpha. . ." 

"Yeah," Gabriel breathed dreamily. 

"We need him." 

"Are we going to ask him on a date?" Gabriel asked his twin. 

Lucifer nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his ever-present pad of stationery and an elegant fountain pen. "I'll give this to Alonzo," he explained, writing on it. 

_ Messieurs Lucifer and Gabriel Alighieri cordially invite one Mr. Sam Winchester to a lunch or dinner of his choice, at a time most convenient to him.  _

He signed it with a flourish and passed it to Gabriel. 

"I swear you could write prescriptions with this thing," Gabriel chuckled, singing his own name. 

Lucifer smirked and folded the piece of paper up with Sam's invitation up and called the person who drove Sam to the fundraiser over. "Please hand this to Mr. Winchester prior to him exiting the vehicle," he said softly. 

"Yes, Mr. Alighieri," Alonzo nodded before disappearing just as Sam was reappearing. 

"Sorry 'bout that," Sam said. 

"Don't apologize for natural bodily functions, Sammega," Gabriel said. 

Both Lucifer and Sam made the exactly same face at the same time, causing the smaller Alpha to laugh. 

"You're right, that was a bad nickname," the golden haired man said. "My apologies." 

The rest of the evening passed amicably, and before Sam could believe it, it was two in the morning and Lucifer was bidding everyone good night and safe travels before making his way to the door to talk to each guest before they left. 

Gabriel sighed as he and Sam both watched him go. "I hate to see him go," he said mournfully before getting a wicked little smirk. "But I love to watch him leave." 

Sam blushed shyly, but he couldn't help but agree with Gabriel. Lucifer  _ did  _ have a nice ass. 

"Safe travels, kiddo," Gabriel bade the young Omega. "And if you ever need anything, ring me up. Crowley will have my number." 

Sam nodded. "I will, and thank you for making me feel safe tonight, although it wasn't necessary," he said to the Alpha. 

Gabriel shrugged. "You're an Omega, Sam, whether you look and act like it or not," he said. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. Especially for a handsome one." 

Sam blinked. "What?" 

Gabriel grinned, taking a lollipop from the inside of his jacket and unwrapping it before popping it into his mouth. "Have a good night, Sammich." With that, the youngest Alighieri walked off. 

Sam walked over to the line filing out of the Alighieri mansion, making sure to stay as far away from Gordon Walker as possible. There was something about the Alpha that gave him the heebie-jeebies. Then again, Gordon probably had nothing else to give. 

"Sam," Lucifer said, clasping Sam's hand in both of his warmly. Well, the gesture was warm. Lucifer's hands were still cool. "I am very glad that you could make it here tonight. I'm rather glad that you, rather than Crowley appeared." His voice lowered, as if he was imparting a secret. "But don't tell your boss I said that." 

"I won't," Sam smiled. "Thank you, for having me and for making me feel safe, although it wasn't necessary." It was the same words he spoke to Gabriel just a few minutes before. 

"Every Omega is worth protecting," Lucifer said kindly. "Even the ones who don't believe that they need it for whatever reason. it was no problem and was no expense." 

Sam nodded. "Well, thank you, again." 

"Of course. Alonzo is here with your ride back to your home," Lucifer squeezed Sam's hand. "I hope we can meet again." 

"Me too," Sam said. "Tell Gabriel I'd like to see him again too." 

"I will pass it on," Lucifer promised. "Be safe, Sam." 

Sam nodded and reluctantly left Lucifer's hand hold before walking to the car, where the chauffeur opened the door and let Sam get in before shutting it. 

Sam was unaware of the tall blond Alpha watching him leave. 

  
  


"Here we are, Mr. Winchester." 

Sam stared at his home. No lights were on, which meant that Benny and Cas managed to wear Dean out enough that he couldn't come and badger Sam about everything that had happened tonight. "Alright. Thank you," he said. He unbuckled his seatbelt and went to get out. 

"Mr. Alighieri asked for me to give you this," the man said, handing him a folded piece of paper. 

Sam took it and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "Thank you," he said sincerely. 

The man nodded. "Have a good night, Mr. Winchester." 

Sam nodded in kind. "You too, Sir," he said politely. 

"I work for a living," the man quipped. "Don't call me Sir." 

"Then what shall I call you, if I should ever meet you again?" Sam asked. 

"I'm Alonzo." 

Sam smiled. "Then have a good night, Alonzo," he said. "And if we're going to be on a first name basis, I'm Sam." 

Alonzo nodded, a rare smile gracing the corners of his lips. "You have a good night as well, Sam." 

Sam slid out of the car and walked up the path to his door. He unlocked it, opened it, and ducked inside. 

His back pressed up against the door, he opened the note from Lucifer. 

_ A date. _

_ The Alighieri twins just asked him on a date.  _

“You have _ got _ to be shitting me.” He announced out loud. 

Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s signatures, however, as well as the cleverly worded invitation on the ivory and linen textured paper, told him otherwise. 

“Fuck me,” he breathed. 

In the morning, he’d call Lucifer or Gabriel and arrange their date. For now. . . he hurried out of his tux, hung it up and finally allowed his pheromones, normally kept tightly concealed, out, permeating the air with the scent of a horny Omega. 

“Lucifer,” he breathed as he hunched over his dresser, using one hand to grip the polished wood and the other to grip the wood between his legs. “Gabriel.”

He could hear their voices in his head as he stroked himself, imagining one of them- Gabriel, probably- fucking him from behind while Lucifer’s sitting on the dresser and stroking him firmly, both of them whispering filthy, loving praises to the Omega sandwiched between them. 

Sam doesn’t think he’s ever cum harder in his life. 

He belatedly remembered to text Benny, let him know that he was home safe, and he fell asleep in his undershirt and boxers, phone slowly dying in his hands and cum staining the top of his dresser. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up Sam, and Lucifer completely ruins Sam's plans for the day off.

“SAM WINCHESTER OPEN UP!!” 

Sam groaned and buried his head under his pillow, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. 

“SAMMY!!” 

Sam groaned even louder as he recognized the voice of his brother. “Five more minutes, Dean,” he mumbled sleepily. Crowley had given him the day off since galas tend to take a lot out of a person and there were no new cases for Sam to peruse yet. 

“SAMUEL LEWIS WINCHESTER OPEN YOUR FRONT DOOR THIS INSTANT” 

Sam tried to call Benny, then realized that his phone was dead. Mumbling, he got up and sleepily walked to the front door and unlocked it, opening it to find his older brother scowling at him. 

“Where the hell  _ were _ you last night?” Dean demanded, pushing himself past Sam. 

“At the Alighieri gala, and then I came home and crashed,” Sam mumbled. “Why?” 

“You texted Benny twenty minutes late.” 

“I got distracted,” Sam griped. “Undressing and shit. The moment I remembered, I texted. What the hell were you doing snooping through Benny’s phone, anyways? You know he hates it when you do that.” 

Dean had the decency to look a little sheepish. “He didn’t mention you coming home at breakfast,” he said. “So I snagged it while he went to go shower.” 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “And did you ever stop to think that maybe there was a  _ reason _ for that?” 

Dean scuffed his toes across the tile of the kitchen. 

“Benny usually remains silent if I text him that I’m home, even if it is ‘twenty minutes late’.” Sam put audible air quotes around the words. “Did you try to call before you came barging over?” 

“No,” Dean grumbled. 

“Stupid. My phone’s dead, but it would’ve still gone to voicemail and if you were so concerned, you could have just asked.” Sam shrugged and began working on breakfast, putting his phone on the charger.

There was a silence before Dean spoke. “‘M sorry, Sammy. Just got worried.” 

Sam sighed. “You know, someday, you gotta let me go,” he said softly. “You’ve got your mates. Eventually, hopefully, you’ll be making me an uncle. That’ll help.” 

“And eventually, you’ll get mated,” Dean said. 

Sam laughed hollowly. “Yeah. If I ever find Alphas who find me attractive as an Omega.” There was a bitter note to his voice. 

“Sammy, you’re one of the best lawyers in the county, well on your way to making partner. You’re strong, smart, and intelligent. You don’t take no for an answer. You’ll find the right Alphas. I did.” Dean’s voice was kind, low, and soothing. 

“Yeah, well, you’re also attractive by Omega standards. Your body’s fuller, you have a pout to your lips, there’s a fullness to you, and you’ve got eyes that an anime artist would love to have on their characters,” Sam grumbled. 

“Hey, hey, Sam,” Dean said, standing up and walking over to his younger brother. He reached over and turned the stove off and made Sam face him. “Are you saying I’m more attractive than you?” 

“It’s the truth. If I was an Alpha, hell yeah I’d be attractive. But as an Omega? No, Dean, you were always the more attractive one. And yeah, I’m a bit jealous, a bit bitter, but you know what, it’s the hand that I was dealt and I’m dealing with it.” Sam bit his lower lip and tried to get out of Dean’s arms, but his older Omega brother wasn’t having it. 

“There’s Alphas out there for you, little bro,” he said softly. “Ones that’ll love your abs and jawline and all the other things Omegas look for in Alphas. But they’ll love what you do, Sammy. They’ll love your mind and your hobbies and the way you melt for them. They’ll love you for  _ you _ , not just your body. Okay?”

Sam shrugged and nodded. “Okay.” His  _ whatever _ was unspoken, but they both knew what he had said. 

“Look up, Sammy. Now, tell me about the gala.” Dean had turned excited. “What was the food like? The mansion? Everything! Tell me everything!!” 

Sam laughed and pushed Dean away before beginning to talk to him about everything that had happened (except his invitation to a date with the Alighieri mate-twins). They had a pleasant brunch together before Castiel came to fetch Dean. 

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel greeted. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, getting up to rinse out his coffee mug. 

“Dean.” 

“Hey baby,” Dean looked up at Cas and gave a winning smile. 

“Would you happen to know why Benny’s phone was on your charger?” Castiel quirked his brow. 

“Ummm no?” Dean tried to play it off but Cas was like a human lie detector. 

“Dean. Did you go through Benny’s phone to make sure Samuel made it home safely?” 

Dean looked away. “Maybe.” 

“ _ Dean _ .” Castiel’s voice was stern. 

“I got worried!” Dean pouted. 

“And you couldn’t have just. . .asked?” Castiel’s voice was soft. 

“I asked him the same thing,” Sam smirked. “Apparently I was ‘twenty minutes late’.” He put air quotes around the time. 

Castiel gave a small quirk of his mouth. “You did text Benny rather late,” Castiel noted. 

“I got distracted,” Sam said with a shrug. 

Castiel nodded in understanding. “I take it venturing into your bedroom is unwise?” he asked. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Lots of pheromones.” 

Dean made a beeline for Sam’s bedroom. 

Sam and Castiel sighed, but made no move to stop the older Omega. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SAMMY!! YOU MADE A MESS ON TOP OF YOUR DRESSER!!” Dean’s voice was scandalized. 

“Did he expect to find an Alpha or two in my bed?” Sam asked in a low voice. 

Castiel gave a rumble of a chuckle. “Perhaps. It is, after all, Dean we are talking about.” 

“Very true,” Sam chuckled. 

“But on top of your dresser?” The Alpha’s tone was slightly judgemental, but not in a negative way. Rather, it was amusement that colored Castiel’s stern sounding voice. 

“I had to grip something, Castiel, and I was standing,” Sam protested, flushing. 

Castiel shrugged and nodded. “I suppose that would be a logical reason to having orgasmed on top of your dresser.” 

Sam nodded and sighed. “Alright, I’d like to be able to return to bed, could you please collect my brother from my bedroom?” 

“Of course.” Castiel stood up and clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze before going to retrieve Dean. “Dean? We are going home.” 

“ _ But Caaaaaaasssss _ .” 

“Dean. Benny is waiting.” 

“Shouldn’t someone stay to look after Sam?” 

“I am fairly certain that Samuel can take care of himself rather adequately.” The tone in Cas’ voice was dry. “Let’s _ go _ , Dean.” 

A dramatic sigh. “Yeah, sure, Cas.”

Dean and Castiel both exited Sam's bedroom and smiled and waved at Sam.

"Thanks for stopping by," Sam said with a warm smile. "I really appreciate the concern and the banter."

"No problem, you little bitch," Dean teased playfully.

"Jerk," Sam shot back good-naturedly.

Castiel just chuckled before giving a pointed glance at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm in trouble," Dean sighed and stretched. "Alright, let's get me home. Catch ya later, Sammy."

Sam smiled and waved to his brother and his brother-in-law before sighing heavily and looking at the stationary pinned to his corkboard, hidden under some papers.

He smiled again and took a deep breath as he grabbed his phone off the charger and dialed the number above Lucifer's pristine handwriting.

"Lucifer Alighieri speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Alighieri, Samuel Winchester speaking, regarding your invitation," Sam said with a smile.

"Ahhh. . . I was beginning to wonder if you were sending off the wrong signals," the older man said with a laugh.

Sam laughed with him. "No, just. . . I'm so used to acting like an Alpha that being read and treated like an Omega will throw me off guard."

"Ah, understood. Have you given thought to our invitation?" Lucifer asked with a thoughtful hum.

"Actually I have." This came the test. "You know the French bistro on Third Street?"

"I am well acquainted with it, yes."

"Lunch tomorrow at noon?" he hazarded at the time.

"Sounds splendid. I'll double check with Gabriel and let you know- he's out at the moment." Lucifer smiled. "Is this a test, Samuel?"

"Perhaps," Sam smirked. "But I didn't get this far in life without testing limits and patience, and a person's limits on patience."

There was a rumble of a laugh, amused and thoughtful. "You are an intelligent, if ruthless man, Sam Winchester."

"I go after what I want," Sam replied. "Sounds like someone else I know. Tall, elegant, blond hair, blue eyes. Carries himself with a perfect air of sophistication. Well sculpted face. Handsome."

He was, of course, describing Lucifer, and from the pleased purr that he was hearing coming from the other line, Lucifer knew it.  _ Fucking vain bastard _ Sam thought playfully to himself, knowing that Lucifer was the furthest thing from histrionic.

"Well, I sure hope that you enjoy this handsome man," Lucifer hummed.

"I plan on it," Sam grinned wolfishly. This evened out the playing field. "There's just one question I have, though."

"You may ask it, of course."

"Why me?"

Silence.

"I mean, there must be countless of Omegas fawning over you and Gabriel. Why would you take a two-bit lawyer?" he asked curiously.

"Because those Omegas do not interest me," Lucifer said simply. "If I were to take an Omega mate, with my twin-mate, I would want someone with intelligence, fire, and passion. I wouldn't want a subservient sheep to follow me and my brother's every whim. I would want someone who has the guts to tell me no, that I've gone too far. As I have yet to find such an Omega beyond you, I am attracted to you."

"What if I don't want pups?" Sam challenged.

"Then you don't want pups." Lucifer made it sound so simple. "Sam, I know that you don't consider yourself an attractive Omega, but you are. You may not have the build of a typical Omega, but you more than make up for it in other ways. And in my opinion, you are aesthetically pleasing."

"I am?" Sam was surprised, hearing this come straight from Lucifer Alighieri.

"Very much so. Tall, slender, well built. Fierce jawline, stubborn yet beautiful eyes, a nose straight off of a Roman marble bust. Dark chestnut hair that I long to run my fingers through? Yes. You  _ are _ attractive, and my mate can agree with me on that." Lucifer's voice was low and dangerous, almost daring Sam to contradict his words.

Sam gulped.  _ Damn that was hot. He was going to be jerking off to that voice for the next twenty or so years, especially during heats. Or rough days. Or just. . . every day in general. _ "I see," he finally said with a dry mouth.

"Excellent. I'll let you know what Gabriel says. I'm sure you have more. . . interesting things to do than to hear me ramble." Lucifer's voice was smirking knowingly.

Sam flushed, thinking about the dried cum on his dresser and realizing he'll have to clean that off today.

"Yes, I probably should," Sam agreed.

"I shall talk to you soon, Sam." Lucifer's voice held a note of promise before the line went dead.

Sam hung up, cracked his back, and sighed.

_ Today was going to be a long day. _

 

Lucifer called back at around three to confirm the lunch date tomorrow, having cleared it with Gabriel.

Sam literally didn't get anything done that he wanted to done.

He wanted to wash his windows. He was too busy imagining Lucifer and Gabriel sucking him off on his bed.

He wanted to go grocery shopping. He was busy jamming a fake knot into his hole, crying out for Alphas that weren't his.

He wanted to do a volunteer day down at the ASPCA. He was too busy taking the fourth shower of the day, hand flying over his cock as he screamed names that were so unfamiliar, yet felt like that they belonged there.

By the end of the day, Sam Winchester had exhausted himself in the best and worst ways possible. And had several messes to clean up before he went to work tomorrow. And he should really eat some dinner.

Throwing on sweats and a wife beater, he called the local Thai food place and placed his order before getting to work on scrubbing semen stains off of his dresser, throwing his sheets into the washer, and trying to get his pheromones under control before the delivery guy showed up so they didn't smell highly aroused Omega.

By the time food got to him, he was clean and so was his apartment- even if it did smell overly like lilacs. The delivery boy didn't say anything, though. Just handed him his food and took his money, smiling happily when he noted the ten dollar tip- Sam always tried to do 18% tips, unless the service was abysmal. He worked as a waiter and a delivery boy before, he knew how important tips were.

Smiling at the wonderful aroma of the Asian cuisine coming from the little containers, he sat down in front of his TV and began to watch the gala footage from the night before.

_ Arriving in one of the Alighieri's personal cars is up and coming Omega rights lawyer Samuel Winchester, who is filling in for his boss, Fergus Crowley-MacLeod tonight. He's very well dressed and not too bad on the eyes, either. _

Sam smirked as he noted that his face was very much his 'courtroom drama' face and that it gave a no-nonsense look about him.

_ Even though Mr. Winchester is an Omega, he carries himself as an Alpha, showing that just because you're an Omega doesn't mean you can't run with the big boys. Mr. Winchester is under consideration to becoming a partner at Crowley's Law, which would be a huge step for Omegas everywhere. I, for one, think that Mr. Winchester is a rather handsome Omega. Alphas, you are seriously making a mistake when you say that Omegas are only attractive when they're curvy and soft. Think about nibbling that jaw open, or pinning him down. He's bigger than you! You might get a kick out of dominating someone taller than you! _

Sam flushed in time with the Beta reporter.

_ Nevertheless, no one should have to overlook someone's looks just because they don't fit society's standards. Sam Winchester, if you're watching this, know that you ARE a strong and powerful Omega, and that you ARE desired. _

It's as if the world knew how shitty Sam's self-esteem was and decided to tell him exactly how desired he is. First Dean, then Lucifer, and now a reporter from last night's gala.

Sam didn't believe their words for a second, if he was quite honest with himself. But he also knew that they might have a grain of truth in them. He'd take the compliments with a smile, but also with a grain of salt.

Because honestly, who would want an Omega that's physically taller than them? One who could wrestle them to the bed and take what they wanted from their Alpha?

Sam glared at the tent in his sweats. "Not again," he groaned. "I just finished a heat and I'm not a teenager anymore. Go the fuck down."

The slick starting to leak from his ass told him to go fuck himself.

"Shit on motherfucking toast." He pulled his tank off, his skin becoming flushed with arousal. "Jesus Christ on a Communion wafer." The sweats slid down to mid thigh and he grasped himself in hand as he closed his eyes and imagined pinning Gabriel down to his bed and riding him while Lucifer held Gabriel's wrists above his head and kissed him filthily.

When he came again, he had lost track of how many times he had came. He hurriedly finished his dinner after cleaning himself up and went to bed, setting his alarm for 7 AM, thankful that he didn’t have to appear at the firm until 9. 

When he fell asleep, he dreamed of frost like whispers and honey gold eyes promising to take care of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, don't excessively masturbate like Sam did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes on a date

Sam smiled as he entered his favorite French bistro on his lunch break and saw the two Alphas sitting there on opposite ends of the furthest back booth, both sipping on glasses of water and holding hands across the table. They looked so in love with each other, and Sam had the worst time in the world realizing that they wanted him to be their Omega. But only if they truly clicked. He definitely felt something at the gala- he didn’t spend the day before jerking himself off so often and hard that he almost rubbed his cock raw to fantasies starring the three of them for nothing. 

He walked over and sat himself down next to the smaller Alpha, smiling pleasantly at Lucifer. “Hello,” he said. 

“Sam, middle,” Gabriel chuckled, switching spots with the taller Omega. 

Sam chuckled. “Nice to see you too, Gabe.” 

Gabriel chuckled in return while Lucifer shook his head with an amused smile. “Gabriel, where did your manners go?” he asked his twin. 

“Out the window when you threw me out of it when we were kids,” Gabriel grinned playfully. He picked up Lucifer’s hand and kissed his mate’s knuckles, eyes shining brightly in mischief. 

“Behave,” Lucifer murmured, bringing Gabriel’s hand to his own lips and returned the kiss. 

Sam thought they were the cutest Alphas in existence. He’s seen trios where the Alphas ignored each other outside of the bedroom, and that clearly wasn’t the case with the Alighieri twin-mates. There was so much love and devotion present between them, and he was right in the middle of it. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” the Beta waitress asked, smiling at Sam. 

“Oh, uh. . . just a glass of water, no lemon,” Sam said with a warm smile. 

“Alright, I’ll give you all a few minutes to look at the menu. Sir, would you like a refill?” she asked Lucifer. 

“A refill would be wonderful, thank you,” Lucifer smiled. 

The waitress left and the trio picked up their menus, giving Sam a covert way of studying the mated Alphas. 

Gabriel was wearing black slacks and a cream colored button down. His golden brown hair was parted on the left and slicked over, but fluffed up. There was a faint hint of scruff decorating the smaller Alpha’s jaw. A soft, warm scent of melting chocolate and glazed donuts fresh out of the oven lingered, his natural scent giving off interested pheromones to the Alpha and Omega across and beside him, shouting for the need to claim and be claimed. His honey eyes still screamed playful mischief. 

Lucifer was also wearing black slacks, but a brilliant ice blue button down, a darker blue pocket square tucked neatly into his breast pocket. The short blond hair was spiked and messy, giving him a permanent look of bedhead. He was clean-shaven, and he had a sharp citrus smelling aftershave. On anyone else, a citrus smell would smell off, especially an Alpha, but on Lucifer, it smelled wonderfully with the sharp smell of icy winter mornings and warm campfires. It, too, was giving off interested pheromones to the party at the table, but it was faint and subtle, tempting rather than begging. His bright blue eyes were sharply observing everything around him, darting everywhere. 

“Are we all ready to order?” 

Sam glanced down at his menu. Finding his usual, he smiled and nodded. 

“Yes,” Gabriel declared. 

Lucifer gave an affirmative sort of noise. 

“For you?” the waitress asked Gabriel. 

“I’ll take the chocolate strawberry crepe with extra Nutella and chocolate sauce, and a side of chocolate chip waffles,” Gabriel announced. 

Sam’s eyes widened at the order while Lucifer chuckled and shook his head in amusement. 

“Gabriel, we’re having meatloaf for dinner,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Which means sweets now,” Gabriel smirked. 

“You?” the waitress asked Sam. 

“I’ll take a roast beef and cheese on sourdough, provolone for the cheese, and I’ll take the salad as a side,” Sam said with a smile. 

“What kind of dressing would you like?” 

“Italian.” 

Gabriel snorted before his face contorted into a small mask of pain.

“And for you?” 

“ _ Je voudrais de la soupe de mignonne francaise avec de la baguette, s’il vous plait, _ ” Lucifer ordered smoothly in French. 

Sam snickered. “Umm. . . Did you mean to say  _ la soupe d’oignon francaise _ ?” he asked with a smile. “ _ Parce que tu as dit ‘je voudrais de la soupe de mignonne francaise, et je ne pense pas qu’une soupe est ‘mignonne’.” _

Lucifer pinked. “Ah, yes, that would be what I’d like.” 

The waitress laughed warmly. “ _ C’est okay, il est tres mignon _ ,” she agreed with a wink and a head tilt towards Sam before sashaying off to put their orders in. 

“See, another person who agrees with us, Sambo,” Gabriel grinned. 

“Shut up,” Sam griped good-naturedly, cheeks flaming. 

Gabriel chuckled and turned his gaze upon his twin. Lucifer merely gave him a raised eyebrow. “What?” The taller Alpha asked. 

“Did you have to kick me?” Gabriel asked plaintively. 

“Brother. You snorted after Sam ordered his dressing. I know how you think.”

“WELL, CAN YOU BLAME ME, WE’RE ALMOST PUREBLOOD ITALIAN, LUCIFER.” 

“Keep your voice down, stop drawing attention to yourself,” Lucifer chuckled. “I’m sure Michael can hear you back at the mansion.”

Sam giggled. He couldn’t help it. 

“I’m not the one who failed epically at ordering in French. ‘Hi, yes, I’m going to impress the Omega and order in French and totally mix up the word for  _ cute _ with the word for  _ onion _ .’”

“To be fair,  _ mignon _ and  _ oignon _ are fairly close in pronunciation.” 

Sam was laughing, hunched over the table with his shoulder shaking. 

The Alphas stopped and stared at the Omega in front of them, laughing at them.

Sam gained enough composure to look at Gabriel. “Were you. . . were you thinking when I ordered Italian dressing ‘I could give you some Italian dressing’?” he managed to ask. 

Gabriel flushed vermillion, the color giving away his answer. 

Sam fell over into another fit of giggles. 

“You are a dirty little Alpha,” Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. “Here I am, trying to be respectful and yet flirty, and you’re sitting there thinking  _ I could give you some Italian dressing _ .” 

Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. “I never promised to keep this rated for children. I just promised that I wouldn’t pin you to the booth and fuck you into oblivion.” 

Lucifer laughed warmly. “You can fuck me at home, away from prying eyes,” he purred. 

“Good. You’ve gotten too toppy lately.”

“ _ Excuse me _ .” Lucifer sounded- and looked- mildly affronted, which only increased Sam’s laughter. “ _ I’m _ not the one who keeps stealing my mate’s underwear.” 

“You buy the comfy stuff. I don’t.” 

“Not my fault you keep buying all lace panties.” 

“They have a certain aesthetic quality to them.” 

“I’m sure that they do, but the comfort level is atrociously uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah, yeah yeah.” 

“Keep the attitude up and I won’t let you fuck me.” 

“So bossy.” 

“You love it.”

Sam couldn’t help but wipe away a tear or two. “You two are something else,” he giggled. 

Lucifer flashed a wolfish sort of grin at Sam. “Yes, this is natural for the two of us,” he admitted. “It’s what happens when you mate your twin.” 

Gabriel nodded, smiling smugly. “Popped my first knot while thinking about him underneath of me.” 

Lucifer chuckled darkly. “Yeah, you popped it on me, you filthy candied perv.” 

“You’re getting better with your insults,” Gabriel smiled cheekily. 

Lucifer gave a dramatic sigh and turned to Sam. “Do you see this? Do you see what I have to put up with alone?” he asked. 

Sam chuckled. “Hey. You’re the one who mated with him. You didn’t have to.” 

“No,” Lucifer agreed. “But I wanted to.” He reached across Sam’s space to take Gabriel’s hand. The golden eyed Alighieri lifted his twin’s hand and placed a chaste kiss on the small gold band on his finger. 

“And I, you,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Here we go. The crepes,” The waitress said, setting Gabriel’s meal in front of him, “the sandwich,” she set it down in front of Sam, “And the cute soup.” She set the soup in front of Lucifer and they smiled at her before diving into their respective meals. 

Eating with the two Alphas showed Sam exactly how different they were. Gabriel, he discovered, was a messy eater. He giggled as a giant mouthful of food smeared half of the smaller Alpha’s face in chocolate. Lucifer, by contrast, looked as if he had been trained to eat like royalty, with his back straight and elbows in, wiping his mouth delicately between every bite.Sam was somewhere in between himself. His table manners were better than Gabriel’s, but not as refined as Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer looked over at the other two and chuckled. He took his napkin and gently wiped a bit of dressing away from the corner of Sam’s mouth, where a piece of lettuce had flung it as he bit down on it. Sam’s throat went a tad dry at the tender, intimate gesture and the way Lucifer was looking at him as if he were the most precious thing he had seen. 

Yeah, Sam was in deep. 

Gabriel received the same treatment from his twin, and he fussed, but the content purring that was softly rumbling through his chest and the way his eyes fluttered closed showed that he actually enjoyed what Lucifer was doing. 

“Here is your bill, Sirs,” the waitress smiled, setting the little black book on the table. “I hope everything was satisfactory?” 

“Better than,” Gabriel sighed, absently stabbing a strawberry on his plate. 

“It was all very wonderful, thank you,” Lucifer said. 

Sam’s hand snaked towards the bill, wondering if he could snag it before either Alpha noticed. He’d at least pay for his portion of the bill. His eyes were trained on Lucifer, who was idly chatting to the waitress about the food in rapid fire French. 

He forgot to watch Gabriel. 

“Sambo,” Gabriel drawled, placing his hand on top of Sam’s wrist and pinning it down effectively. “What are you doing?” 

“Um,” Sam replied intelligently. 

“You don’t think you’re going to pay for the bill, do you?” the Alpha asked with a raised brow, daring Sam to challenge him. 

The Omega took up that dare. “For my portion of the bill,” he said slowly. 

“Samshine, you don’t go Dutch until date number. . . well, never,” Gabriel grinned. “You’re our guest, and the Omega we’re courting. We certainly can afford it. We won’t let you.” 

Sam struggled to release his wrist from Gabriel’s firm grasp and failing. Giving up on that wrist, and seeing that Lucifer was still engaged in conversation, he reached for the little black book with his free hand. 

Gabriel grabbed that hand and spun Sam around and pressed up behind him, and Sam did everything possible to not shudder and bare his neck to the smaller Alpha. “No, Omega,” Gabriel whispered, and the sound went straight to Sam’s now highly interested cock. “Let us pay. Let us treat you the way you’re supposed to be treated.” 

Lucifer finished his conversation and turned to the other two, raising an elegant eyebrow. “Gentlemen?” he questioned. 

Gabriel flashed him a smirk. “This little Omega was thinking he’d go Dutch with us,” he explained. “I’m preventing him from reaching the bill.” 

Sam raised pleading hazel eyes to the ice blue of Lucifer’s. “Please?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer shook his head, giving a small smile. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Sam’s forehead. “When you’re with us,” he murmured softly, “We will pay for whatever you want. And that’s a promise. Mate or dating partner. We’re Alphas; it is our duty to care for Omegas.” 

“I’m not the usual Omega, though,” Sam grumbled in protest. 

Both Alphas gave rumbling laughs. “No,” Lucifer agreed, smiling warmly at him. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to treat you and give you everything you want and need.” 

“You’re not going to win this fight, kiddo,” Gabriel chuckled. “Just let us pay, alright?” 

Sam sighed. “Fine.” 

Lucifer chuckled and grasped the little black book and opened it, observing the bill. “Fifteen or twenty?” he asked as he pulled out his wallet.

“I’d say twenty, she was cute and engaging, and the two of you had a pleasant conversation,” Gabriel hummed. He kept a firm hold on Sam, somehow internally knowing that Sam was still thinking about how to pay for his meal or even the tip. 

Lucifer nodded and looked up, cocking his head to the side as he calculated out the tip in his head. Sam studied his profile, watched the way his tongue darted out to wet pale pink lips, and he briefly allowed himself a moment of Omega indulgence and idly imagined that instead of his forehead, Lucifer had kissed his lips that chastely, imagining the warmth and the fire that would start up. He imagined the kiss turning heated as Gabriel kept him flush against the other Alpha, murmuring his observations in the Omega’s ear. 

“What are you thinking about, Samabam?” Gabriel murmured softly. “I can smell you, and man, you smell so sweet. Makes me want to eat you up.” 

Sam flushed. “Nothing,” he disregarded. “Just let down my guard, is all.” 

Gabriel smirked. “You should do that more often,” he commented idly. 

Lucifer looked over as he handed the black book over to their waitress. “You smell divine, Sam,” he said. 

Sam struggled in Gabriel’s grip, and, surprisingly, the Alpha let him go. He stared at Gabriel. “Why’d you let me go?” 

“Because you wanted me to,” Gabriel said simply. 

Sam stared at him. 

“You’re embarrassed,” Gabriel clarified. “You’re embarrassed and you’re feeling vulnerable. If I had kept you fast to me, Sammallama, you wouldn’t have been happy and we don’t want you to be distressed, or feel like you can’t trust us.” 

Sam nodded and straightened out his jacket and tie. He didn’t want to admit to them how much he got off of the idea of one of them holding him fast to them while the other took what he wanted; nor did he want to admit that the way they played rough with him like he was an Alpha, yet treated him like an Omega without insulting him, made his head spin and his knees weak. He was also surprised, yet grateful and overwhelmed, that when he became embarrassed and began struggling, Gabriel immediately let him go. He knew that wouldn’t always happen, that if he decided to tell them mate and knot me whenever he got embarrassed, depending on what happened beforehand, they’d get it out of him while being held. 

Lucifer reached over and fixed Sam’s shirt collar and smoothed his hair out of the way. “There you go.” 

“Thanks.” 

The waitress came back with the black book, no doubt filled with change. “There you go, Mr. Alighieri. Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said sincerely, taking the black book and counting the change as she walked away. Satisfied with the amount, he withdrew the majority of it and tucked it into it. He looked over at the two of them. “Shall we go?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I got an HR meeting to go over how to do the sensitivity training seminar next week,” Gabriel admitted. 

“I have a case to prepare for, court starts Monday,” Sam admitted. 

“And I have to meet with the lawyers,” Lucifer said, standing up and offering his hand to Sam. Sam took it and stood up, smiling at the Alpha. 

“Thank you. Both of you,” he said. “I had a lot of fun today.” 

“We did too,” Lucifer smiled. “Saturday, do you want to do dinner?” 

“That sounds good,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Seven work for you?” 

Sam nodded. 

“Then I’ll have Alonzo pick you up at seven,” Lucifer said. 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked curiously. 

Lucifer shrugged. “I’ll pick a nice Italian place. What you’re wearing now is fine; no need to pull out your tux again.” 

Sam chuckled. “Then I’ll see you on Saturday,” he said. 

“Indeed.” Lucifer shook Sam’s hand, then Sam shook Gabriel’s before heading off back to work in a slight daze, once again in awe that the Alighieri mate-twins wanted him, the nontypical Omega. 

 

Lucifer looked over at Gabriel and sighed heavily. 

“We’ll need to call him out on his mindset,” Gabriel said firmly. “That poor Omega is so caught up in what society thinks of him, and it hurts.” 

“It does,” Lucifer agreed, kissing Gabriel’s cheek as they exited the restaurant. “But we’re going to have to prove to him that just because he’s not a typical Omega doesn’t mean he’s no less desirable, nor does that make him any less of an Omega, or a person in general. He’s resisting so much of his nature. You could tell. I could smell how much he wanted to melt against you and bare his neck when you were holding him close.” 

“Same, brother,” Gabriel said, twining his fingers in with Lucifer’s. “He is the one I want, Lucifer. No other Omega.” 

“No other,” Lucifer agreed. “Now. . . I got to go talk to Alastair and Zachariah, meet you back at dinner?” 

“Sure,” Gabriel said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his mate sweetly. “I suppose I’ll let you top tonight.” 

Lucifer chuckled into the warm kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets with Zachariah and Alastair

“Hello, gentlemen,” Lucifer said, sliding into his leather office chair back at the Alighieri mansion, steepling his fingers as he looked at his lawyers. “What do we have?” 

“We’re still gathering evidence that says you were framed for the robbery, but we managed to secure the security tapes from that day,” Zachariah said with a sickly sort of smile. 

“We’re having our friends in Washington comb through it to look for evidence that it was tampered with before it was turned over to police,” Alastair finished. He scratched at the beard that was on his chin. “If this goes through, we’ll be able to properly appeal again and hopefully get this stricken from your record.” 

“Excellent,” Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ever since the police had shown up with a warrant for his arrest, this had been one long nightmare. Thank God that Gabriel and Michael were there for him, or else he’d have no one. And thank God that Gabriel still wanted to mate him even after five years in prison. “Is there any way we can speed up the process?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Zachariah said. “Not if we want this done right. We should have results by Wednesday. Maybe if we get lucky, we’ll have the perpetrator as well.” 

“Great. Thank you both. The case has been reopened?” Lucifer questioned. 

“It has, Mr. Alighieri,” Alastair confirmed. “Ever since we found out that the prints found at the scene did not match yours.” 

“Not to mention a lack of motive,” Lucifer grumbled. “My net worth is roughly 24 mil, why the  _ fuck _ would I want to rob a bank??”

Both of the family lawyers shrugged. “People are strange, Mr. Alighieri. But don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

“Good, this has been nothing but a nine-year long nightmare and I’d like to wake the fuck up,” Lucifer said. “Your checks will go out in the mail tomorrow, gentlemen. I bid you good day.” 

They stood up, shaking hands with the financial genius behind the Alighieri family. “We’ll be in touch,” Alastair promised before the two turned and walked in perfect sync out of Lucifer’s office. 

Lucifer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before reaching for the ledger to mark down his lawyers’ checks, looking tired. Checking the time, he began doing the quarterly books, sliding thin black-rimmed glasses onto his nose to better see. 

Gabriel knocked on his mate’s door an hour later and looked at him. “Luci, watcha doing?” he drawled. 

Lucifer looked up and smiled at his twin. “The books for the quarter,” he said simply. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Hence looking like the hot math professor.” 

Lucifer laughed. “You love it when I look like the ‘hot math professor’.” 

“I do,” Gabriel agreed. “Care to have a stress relief quickie?” 

Lucifer grinned darkly. “Of course.” 

Gabriel crossed the office and turned Lucifer away from his corner desk and slid onto his lap, grinding down onto his rapidly hardening length. “You work too hard,” he accused his mate. 

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel and shook his head. “And you hardly work,” he teased, resting his hands on his twin’s hips. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned in for a heated kiss, intent on distracting the Alpha that he loved. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer take Sam on a date and confront him about his self esteem issues.

Sam fussed as he hunted for one of his favorite ties, a dark green one that would show off his hazel eyes splendidly, but he, for the life of him, could not find it. Just couldn’t find it. 

He let out a growl of frustration, going through his rather extensive tie collection for the fifth time, throwing each tie in aggravation on the bed. 

“What the- whoa, Sammy, what are you gearing up for?” Dean asked, coming in after hearing the commotion echoing from his brother’s bedroom. 

“I cannot find my tie!” Sam grumbled.

Dean looked pointedly at the bed. “What do you mean, you can’t find a tie? I see. . .  _ Christ _ , Sam, how many ties do you have?” 

“Too many,” Sam grumbled. “Do you see the dark green one? The one I wore to the Christmas party last year at Cas’ work?” 

Dean stared at his brother. “Sam. It’s right here,” he said slowly, sliding the tie that Sam had been getting agitated about not finding off the bed. He took in Sam wearing his favorite chocolate suit and ivory shirt, a dark green pocket square in his suit pocket as Sam slid the tie onto his neck and began doing a Windsor knot. There was a peaceful happiness, as well as a bit of nerves, brewing in the younger Omega as he tucked his shirt collar over the tie and buttoned his jacket close into him before running his fingers through his hair to comb out the long locks. 

“Seriously, Sam, what the Hell is going on?” Dean asked. 

Sam didn’t answer, spraying some hair spray into his hair and scrunching it before looking at Dean. “So? How do I look?” 

“Samuel Winchester, do you have a date?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“I might,” Sam said evasively before the doorbell rang. 

Sam sprinted to the door, smelling the two Alphas- _ wait, I thought they were sending a driver? _ \- on the other side before opening the door and beaming at the two Alighieri twins. 

Gabriel was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a stark white shirt and a lavender tie, bringing out the gold of his eyes splendidly. His dark amber hair was curling slightly at the ends and he smelled delicious. 

Lucifer, by contrast, was wearing a soft white suit with the same colored shirt as his brother; however, he wore a red tie, looking as if it was stained beautiful on the white fabric. The man was even wearing a white waistcoat, looking every inch perfect and in charge. His hair was still looking like perpetual bed head, and his bright blue eyes popped out as a result. 

They came bearing gifts, and Sam gave an affectionate roll of his eyes as he spied the bouquet of blood red roses in Lucifer’s hands and the bottle of Woodford Reserve in Gabriel’s. “Hey, guys,” he said casually, trying to keep his racing heart down to a calmer level. He could smell Lucifer’s citrus aftershave and Gabriel sharp, spicy cologne and he gave a quick smile before ducking into his bedroom, where Dean was staring at him and he spritzed on an apple scented aftershave onto his jawline. 

“Are your dates here? Who is picking you up?” Dean asked, following tight on Sam’s heels. 

“Not telling,” Sam said hastily, trying to shut Dean into the bathroom, debating on calling Benny to haul Dean off and hopefully keep Dean occupied. “Tell Benny I’ll text when I get back.”

“Who are you going with?” 

“No one important!” 

“Sambo! Hurry up!” Gabriel shouted playfully. “Wanna get on the road before traffic gets too bad.” 

“Is that. . . Gabriel Alighieri I hear?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“You’re delusional, Dean,” Sam scoffed as he came back into the kitchen, trying to close the door in front of Dean before he could see the Alighieri twins standing in his kitchen. Lucifer was bustling about, having set the whiskey on the table and was rooting for a vase to put the roses in.

“DAMMIT SAM!” Dean shouted as he pushed against the door. 

“You can come out after I leave,” Sam hissed. “Tell Benny I’ll text when I’m in, I’ll talk to you later.” 

“OPEN THE DOOR SAMUEL LEWIS WINCHESTER.” 

“Samster, just let him in, he’ll find out one way or another,” Gabriel chuckled as Lucifer returned to his brother’s side. 

Sam threw his suitors a bitchface as he kept trying to keep Dean at bay. 

“SAM WINCHESTER IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I’LL GIVE MY MATES FULL PERMISSION TO TURN YOU OVER THEIR KNEE AND TURN YOUR HIDE RED.” 

Gabriel snickered. 

“There’ll be no need for that, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer said, suddenly behind Sam and the Omega straightened with a slight whimper. “Sam, let him in. He was going to find out anyways.” 

Sam sighed and reluctantly opened the door for his brother. 

Dean stared in shock as he saw Lucifer Alighieri behind Sam, resting his hands comfortably on the taller man’s shoulders. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer purred, extending his hand to shake with Dean. “Don’t worry about Sam; my brother and I will take good care of him. I’ll make sure he texts. . . Benny, I believe he said? Before we leave.” 

Dean shook his hand, nodding dumbly. “Yeah, I’d appreciate that,” he said dryly. “Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Alighieri.”

Gabriel poked up next to the taller men. “Shall we get going?” he asked, picking up one of Sam’s hands and kissing the back of it absently. 

“Yes, we should, we don’t want to be late to the reservation,” Lucifer said, doing the same to Sam’s other hand. 

“Right,” Sam said slowly. “Dean, don’t stay here, go home to your mates. I’ll text Benny the moment I’m in. I promise.” 

“Sure, Sammy, have fun,” Dean said, having retrieved his jaw from the floor that it was on. “Be safe.” 

“I will,” Sam promised, looking in confusion at Lucifer who had linked his arms with his own. 

The Alighieris bid their good-byes to the older Winchester and lead him to the limousine that they had opted to use instead of the blazer. They settled Sam comfortably between them And Sam looked around in wonder. 

“To the restaurant, please, Alonzo,” Lucifer requested politely as he closed the door behind them. 

“Of course, Mr. Alighieri.” 

“You guys didn’t have to come to the door with gifts and the like,” Sam protested, finally finding the rest of his vocal cords.

Both of the Alighieris chuckled in amusement and Gabriel kissed his temple. Neither Alpha said anything, not wanting to upset the Omega they’re courting, but they shared a twin look of  _ he’s going to get lectured if he keeps this up. _

They pulled into the Alighieris’ favorite restaurant and Sam gasped. “W-what??” he asked, now feeling incredibly underdressed and mentally going through his wallet and bank account statements to figure out. 

“It’s okay, Sam,” Lucifer murmured with a chuckle. “You’re fine.” 

“O-okay,” he stammered. 

Alonzo opened the door for the trio, and Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder as he slid out. “We’ll call when we’re ready to be picked up,” he said.

“I’ll be waiting, Mr. Alighieri,” Alonzo said with a smile. “Enjoy your meal, Messieurs Alighieri, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders, and Sam allowed himself the luxury of leaning into the Alpha and scenting the citrus aftershave that the older twin favored. It worked well for him. 

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, and Sam smiled, caged in by these two was a dream. 

They walked into the restaurant and Lucifer detached himself from his mate and the Omega. “Alighieri, party of three?” he said politely to the maitre d’. 

“Of course, Mr. Alighieri. We’ve saved the Japanese Zen room for you,” the maitre d’ said smoothly with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, beckoning for the other two to follow. 

“The Japanese Zen room?” Sam whispered to Gabriel. 

“We requested a private room,” Gabriel explained softly. “We didn’t want you to be uncomfortable in front of people and we know how places can be like this to a first-time patron.” 

Sam blinked. They wanted to make sure he was comfortable? What? 

“Not everyone grew up in the lap of luxury like we did,” Gabriel continued, hugging Sam close. “Besides, less chance of the paparazzi coming after us.” 

Sam nodded and the two of them followed Lucifer and the waiter into the private room. Soft pipe music echoed through the speakers as a soft Zen waterfall fell in the corner of the room. A soft white tablecloth covered the table and a single white candle illuminated the room. 

The trio approached the table and Lucifer pulled the middle chair out for Sam, smiling as the Omega took his seat. 

Sam’s head was spinning from everything that they were doing for him- for an atypical Omega. The private room, the bottle of whiskey, the flowers, picking him up. . . it was very old fashioned, full of chivalry, and gestures of this is how we’d treat you if you were ours. He didn’t know what to make of it. 

“The 1983 White Moscato,” the waiter announced, popping off the cork of the dark emerald green bottle and poured a small glass for Lucifer to evaluate. 

Lucifer sipped it delicately and nodded, handing the glass to Gabriel. Gabriel smacked his lips after the taste and nodded in delighted approval, passing the glass to Sam. 

The wine was sweet and flavorful across his tongue, and he beamed his approval. 

The waiter poured them all a glass and left them with the menus. “I’ll be back soon, Messieurs,” he said, giving a short bow and exited the room. 

“Do you know Italian, Sam?” Lucifer asked with a smile as he opened his menu. 

Sam shook his head. “I’m fluent in Latin, though,” he admitted shyly.

“Well, if you need any help,” Gabriel said with a chuckle, “Let us know. We’re both fluent in Italian. That full blooded thing comes in handy every so often.” 

Lucifer chuckled, already absorbed in the menu. 

Sam perused his menu, asking either of the Alighieris for help on this or that and decided on the cheese and mushroom stuffed tortellini in a white wine alfredo sauce. The mere thought of it had him drooling internally. 

“Are you ready to order, Messieurs?” the waiter asked after a time. 

“We are,” Lucifer confirmed.

“Mr. Winchester?” 

“The cheese and mushroom stuffed tortellini,” Sam ordered with a small smile. 

“Do you want a salad or a soup as your side?” 

“Salad please.”

“Dressing?” 

“Italian.” 

The waiter hid a smile before looking pointedly at Gabriel. 

“I’ll take the beef ravioli in red sauce,” Gabriel ordered. “Salad for me as well.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow but Lucifer shook his head with a smile. 

“And for you?” the waiter asked Lucifer. 

“I’ll take the chicken fettuccine alfredo with broccoli,” Lucifer ordered. “And the chicken gnocchi soup as my side order.” 

The waiter nodded and took their menus before heading out. 

There was a moment of silence at the table as the three of them took sips of wine, the waterfall making soft, soothing splashes onto the pebbles below it. 

“Tell me about growing up with your mate,” Sam said with a smile, finally bold enough to ask. 

Lucifer and Gabriel gave almost identical grins, and the two of them began regaling tales of their childhood, often talking over top of the other. It was so obvious how much they had loved each other beyond normal sibling bounds even before they presented and Sam sat back to listen, laughing and asking more questions as they sipped their wine and talked, love and adoration in their eyes and voices. 

Sam felt himself begin to relax, and for once, he didn’t fight it. He felt comfortable, comfortable in hiding in this private room with these two amazing Alphas who loved and respected each other, and he let his Omega side show, tentatively. The endorphins and pheromones drifted out, coating the Alphas in the scent of cinnamon and a warm mug of apple cider on a cold fall day. 

The Alphas noticed, they had to of, but neither of them made a mention of it as they continued to talk, although it was very apparent that they knew. Gabriel’s nostrils had flared upon picking up the new scent and Lucifer’s delicate pale lashes batted slightly in divine pleasure. 

Their meals arrived all too soon, and Sam dug into the best tasting meal that he ever had, answering questions of his suitors’ about growing up, the three of them laughing as he told them of the prank wars he and Dean used to have before Dean went off to automotive school. 

He started getting a bit nervous, a bit hesitant as Gabriel insisted on feeding him a small tidbit of ravioli and Lucifer leaned over to wipe the corner of Sam’s lips when a small bit of dressing lingered in the corner of Sam’s mouth. They. . . they were treating him as a mate. As an Omega. As a precious jewel that should be cherished. 

_ But why? His self-esteem cried out. Why would they do this to me? For me? I’m nothing- I’m not a typical Omega. I don’t have the look or the subservience. So why??  _

“Can I get you gentlemen dessert?” the waiter asked as he came to take away their plates.

Lucifer looked at the two other men sitting at the table. “Tiramisu or cannoli?” he asked. 

“Cannoli,” Sam said immediately. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“Cannoli,” Lucifer ordered. “Just one, bring three forks.” 

“Yes, Mr. Alighieri.” The waiter smiled and headed out the door. 

“You know,” Sam began, looking at both of the Alphas head on. “You guys don’t have to do all of this.” 

“Of course we do, Sam,” Lucifer said, looking at the Omega with an elegantly arched brow. 

“You’re the Omega we’re courting,” Gabriel said, “And our family tradition states that during everything with an Omega, they are to be held in the highest regard. Cherished, loved, adored. Mating or courting, it doesn’t matter.”

“But. . .” Sam looked between the two of them in bewilderment. “I’m not. . . I’m not the typical Omega.” 

Gabriel drew in a deep breath, looking like he was about to give Sam the verbal bitchslap of his life, but Lucifer placed a gentle hand on his mate’s wrist. Giving his twin a pointed look, the older Alighieri reached over with his free hand and took Sam’s in his. 

Sam stared at their combined hands, watching Lucifer’s thumb rub soothing circles onto the softly tanned skin. 

“You’re tall, you’re strong, you’re independent. You can hold your own in a fight with an Alpha if need be. You’re successful and you don’t have the quote unquote ideal beauty standards of an Omega. Is that what you mean by not being a typical Omega?” Gabriel’s voice was calm, soothing, but had an edge of steel to it. 

Sam nodded, focusing on Lucifer’s thumb trace figure eights onto the back of his hand. 

“Did it ever occur to you that that’s the stupidest thing we’ve ever heard anyone say, and I work in HR?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam jerked his head up to look at Gabriel, attempting to draw his hand away from Lucifer’s. The other Alpha held on gently, but firmly. 

“Sam, we want you to be ours because of all those things, and because we find you drop dead gorgeous,” Gabriel explained. “We don’t want a submissive little Omega who’s always going to come when we call. Who won’t think for themselves. We want someone who’s going to challenge us. Alighieris are always about challenge and passion, and you have both. As to your looks? Oh honey, you haven’t looked in a mirror lately, have you?” 

“I’m tall, I’m muscular, I’m tan. I’m all hard lines and sharp edges,” Sam protested, looking away from the two of them ashamed.

Lucifer squeezed his hand gently. 

“And you have an amazing jawline that makes me want to press kisses along it. You have beautiful eyes that glimmer and gleam when you smile. Yeah, you’re built like an Alpha but you know what? I’m built like an Omega but that doesn’t mean anything.” Gabriel gently tilted his head up and forced Sam to look him in the eyes. “Believe me, kiddo, I was in your place once upon a time. And you can bet your left nut that Luci didn’t let me think that for long.”

Lucifer gave a rumbled laugh of agreement. 

Sam stared at him. “Y-you. . “

“Yeah, Sam, I wasn’t always confident in this body,” Gabriel admitted. “I’m a bit on the pudgy side and a bit shorter than the usual Alpha. But you know what? It comes in handy sometimes. There're times we’ve sheltered Omegas who had to escape from their Alphas, Omegas who were raped and nearly mated against their will, and because I don’t look like the typical Alpha, they let me come near them, let me hold them. Mikey and Luci sure as hell can’t do that, they’re too Alpha to do so. But for me, someone who looks like an Omega like them? Yeah. They know I’m an Alpha, but they see an Omega’s body. Your ability to look like an Alpha is your strength, Sam. How many cases have you won in the name of an Omega that you might not have won if you looked like me while defending them? How many times have you come close to being hurt, but no one did because they thought you were an Alpha? Especially with how tight you keep your pheromones close to you.” 

Sam looked down for a moment thinking. Tears stung his eyes and he closed them harshly as Gabriel’s words washed over him. He had a point and Sam nodded. “A lot of times, on both counts,” he murmured. 

“Exactly. It’s a strength, not a weakness.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead tenderly. “And because you’re strong, because you’re independent, because you’re successful, we want you. As ours. As our mate, as our business partner, as our everything.”

“As our equal,” Lucifer added in.

Sam sniffled. “I. . . I. . .” Words fled him as the magnitude of what they were saying really hit him. 

“Oh, Sammega,” Gabriel chuckled softly. “It’s okay. Let it out. You’re safe amongst us.”

Sam shook his head violently. He didn’t want them to see him cry. 

Lucifer smiled softly. “Sam, come here,” he requested. 

Sam didn’t know what the compulsion was, but he got out of his seat and walked the five steps over to where Lucifer was pushing away from the table. Tears were now falling unbidden from his lashes and he used the heel of his hand to angrily push them away. 

“No, no, no,” Lucifer soothed, drawing Sam onto his lap and tucking the Omega’s head into his neck. “It’s okay to cry, Sam. Just let it out, we have you.” 

Sam indulged himself into burying his face into Lucifer’s neck, sniffling as he inhaled oranges and lemons and a cold winter’s day. Gabriel’s hand was on his back, rubbing it soothingly as Sam tried to calm himself down. 

Lucifer’s arms held him close, and Sam burrowed himself into the warmth and love that was spilling out from the both of them, calming pheromones issuing from the two of them. 

“Repeat after me, Sam,” Gabriel murmured. “I am wanted.” 

“‘M wanted,” Sam mumbled into Lucifer’s neck. 

“I am desired.” 

“I’m desired.” 

“There are two Alphas who want me.” 

“There are two Alphas who want me.” Sam’s voice became clearer, but he kept his face hidden in Lucifer’s strong neck. 

“They want me because of who I am, not what I am.”

“They want me because of  _ who _ I am, not  _ what  _ I am.” His voice was shyer here, and both Alphas laughed softly before pressing kisses to the Omega, Lucifer’s on the top of his head and Gabriel his cheek. 

“Feeling better?” Gabriel asked. 

“How. . .?” Sam peeked his head up, staring in bewilderment at Gabriel. He felt so much calmer, so much better about the situation, it was unbelievable. 

“Lucifer drilled that into me while I was having my own self-esteem issues. Still has me do it when I have a bad day and revert,” Gabriel explained. “We’re also trained in emergencies to help calm down Omegas after an event, no matter what it is. We require it of our Alpha staff because of our charity.” 

Sam gave a small smile. “It helped a lot,” he confessed. 

“Your cannoli, Messieurs,” the waiter said, looking a bit embarrassed about having intruded upon an intimate moment between the three of them. 

“ _ Grazie, signor _ ,” Lucifer said with a warm smile. 

Gabriel tugged the cannoli and his chair closer to the other two and cut off a small bit of the cannoli. Spearing it with a fork, he held it up to Sam’s lips. 

Sam blushed as he opened his mouth and accepted the morsel of food off of the fork, closing his eyes happily as the flavor of the pastry exploded on his tongue. 

Dessert passed in relative silence, with both of the Alphas taking turns feeding the purring Omega. Sam doesn’t think he’s ever purred in his life, and had flushed the first time the noise was noticeably heard rumbling from his chest but both of the Alphas delighted in the sound and they both had enthusiastically kissed his cheeks in unison. 

“I could get used to this,” Sam admitted softly, watching Gabriel and Lucifer share a quick, tender kiss. He loved how openly affectionate they were with each other. Some Alphas ignored their Alpha partners and focused wholly on the Omega, he’s noticed, but that certainly wasn’t the case with the Alighieri twins. 

Lucifer and Gabriel beamed. “Say that mating was on the table,” Gabriel said, causing Lucifer to laugh, startling the poor waiter who had come in to hand them the cheque. “When?”

Sam thought it over. “Rain check on confirming that? I. . . I had never really given much thought to it before,” he admitted. 

“That’s fine, Sam,” Lucifer smiled, looking over the bill before looking at Gabriel, making sure that the total remained completely out of Sam’s sight. “Twenty-five?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Gabriel sighed, finishing off his wine. 

Lucifer handed Gabriel the book and shifted so he could withdraw his wallet from his pants, keeping Sam close to him. 

Having now been held by both Alphas, Sam felt like he belonged. 

It took a few minutes for the cheque to be paid and for the tip to be laid out, but soon, they were heading out, and Sam was laughing as the doors opened at something one of them said before he was blinded by a flashing bulb.

“Fuck,” Lucifer swore, and Sam wanted to hear the older twin swear for the rest of his life, the word sounding different off of the sophisticated man’s tongue. 

“Mr. Alighieri! Mr. Alighieri! Is it true that you’re dating Sam Winchester?” 

Sam froze, but Gabriel tugged him along as Lucifer scowled. “No comment,” he snarled

“Mr. Alighieri, does Mr. Winchester know of your prison record?” 

“Decline to comment, now away you filthy vultures,” Lucifer snapped, walking behind his mate and dating partner. 

Lucifer shouted every variation of “No comment” and “decline to comment” that he could, including in Italian and French, as he ushered Sam and Gabriel into the limo and shut the door. 

“I apologize, they were here before myself,” Alonzo said, starting up the limousine. 

“It is alright, Alonzo,” Lucifer sighed, stripping the tie from his neck and sighing. 

Gabriel squeezed Lucifer’s hand across Sam’s lap and the other Alighieri gave a tired smile. 

“For the record, I always thought you were innocent,” Sam said with a smile, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder affectionately. 

Lucifer smiled. “If I had you on the case with Alastair and Zachariah,” he sighed, “I think I would’ve gotten off. You’re an amazing lawyer.”

Sam blushed and leaned into Gabriel. “Thank you.” 

“Let’s get you home, so we can fend off the vultures,” Gabriel said. “Mike’s probably going to have a field day.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. 

The limousine pulled up to Sam’s house all too soon and the trio stood on the front porch. 

“Thank you, for everything,” Sam said sincerely, smiling at them. “I really enjoyed tonight. Even with the vultures.” 

The Alighieris gave a rumbling laugh. “We’ll check in on you tomorrow. Maybe we could do lunch on Monday?” Gabriel asked. 

“I’ve got court on Monday, no telling when we’ll break for lunch,” Sam admitted. 

“Let us know your schedule and we’ll go from there,” Lucifer assured him. “But don’t stress yourself out too much.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “I’ll do my best not to,” he admitted. 

Gabriel gave him a quick, playful peck on the cheek while Lucifer brushed his lips onto his forehead like it was a canvas. 

“Good night, and sleep well,” the taller Alpha murmured

“Night, Sammykins.” 

Sam laughed. These two were going to keep him on his toes for a while. “Night, you two. Sleep well.” 

He entered his house and watched the limo drive away from his entryway. Toeing off his shoes and undoing his tie, he flicked on his kitchen light and groaned. 

Dean, Castiel, and Benny were sitting at his kitchen table, wearing matching grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brothers are the worst, aren't they? :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks to Dean, Cas, and Benny about the Alighieri twins

Sam now wished he could be whisked off to the Alighieri mansion as he closed his eyes against his brother and brothers-in-law. “Can’t we do this tomorrow?” he asked plaintively. 

“No!” Dean said, standing up and walking over to Sam. “How come you didn’t say nothing?” 

“Cause. . . I didn’t want to give myself false hope,” Sam admitted, looking between the three of them. “Not when I had already told myself I most likely was never going to find mates.” 

“So, tell us about it!” Dean said. “Were they gentlemen? Did you have fun? Are you going to see them again?” 

Sam laughed at his brother’s eagerness and sat down at the table, drawing off his jacket. “They were absolute gentlemen. They treated me like an Omega, but didn’t force it onto me. They eased me into it. They talked to me about my self-esteem issues. They were caring and understanding about what was happening. They got a private room, sensing I might want to get acclimated to a life of luxury in private first. I ate the most amazing food and was. . . I was cared for.” He looked at Dean. “Is. . . Is that how it felt for you? With Cas and Benny?” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed. “Like you’re the most precious thing to exist.” 

“That’s because you are, cher,” Benny chuckled with a smile. “You gonna keep on courtin’ ‘em, Sam?” 

Sam nodded, beaming. “Yeah. . . I think I honestly found who I want to mate,” he confessed. 

“They hurt you, and I don’t care if they’re one of the most powerful families in the lower 48,” Dean warned. “I will hunt ‘em down and destroy them. You hear me?” 

Sam laughed warmly, hugging Dean. “Dean, I don’t think you’re gonna have to do that.”

“I’m happy for you, Samuel,” Castiel said, laying a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We all are.” 

“Yer lookin’ a bit tired, chief,” Benny noted. “We’ll get goin’ so you can sleep.” 

“Thanks, Benny, I appreciate it,” Sam said sincerely. He was tired. After the excitement of the night, however, it wasn’t hard to see why he was tired. 

Benny filed his mates out and Sam waited until the door was closed to give a whoop and a breathless laugh. 

_ I am wanted. I am desired. There are two Alphas who want me.  _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets attacked. Gabriel and Lucifer come to the rescue. Sam comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon Walker is a dick. 
> 
> Also, warnings for violence and some hate speech towards Omegas.

Sam entered the courtroom and sat down at the defendant’s table, running his fingers through his hair as he straightened his tie again and smiled at his client. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you off,” he promised. 

His client gave a nervous smile. 

“Just don’t react to anything and don’t let anything the prosecution says get to you,” Sam instructed as he opened his clipfolio and began taking notes. 

“All rise for the Honorable Justice Ellen Harvelle.” 

Court had begun. 

 

Gabriel groaned and rolled over in the bed and latched onto Lucifer’s warm back. “Don’t wanna get up,” he mumbled. 

Lucifer gave a sleepy chuckle. “Neither do I, beloved, but we have to. You have a seminar to prepare for; I have books to do.” 

“Don’t get any release from them,” Gabriel teased, squeezing his mate’s sides. 

Lucifer laughed and turned over to face his twin brother, smiling softly. “I got an idea,” he hummed.

“What?” Gabriel asked, tilting his face up for a morning kiss. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel. “Why don’t we surprise Sam for lunch? I’m sure he’d appreciate a nice sandwich or something.” 

“You have the best ideas,” Gabriel hummed lazily. “But, consider this: sex.” 

Lucifer laughed and rolled on top of Gabriel, pinning him down to the mattress, rolling his hips. “Horny bastard,” he teased. 

“You love it,” Gabriel crooned, leaning up to kiss his mate deeply. 

Lucifer obliged his mate, keeping a steady roll of his hips as he worked his twin over. 

 

Sam smiled as he sat down from the third cross-examination of the day, smiling as he looked over his notes. 

“Court dismissed for one hour for lunch,” Judge Harvelle said, banging the gavel. 

Sam smiled and talked to his client for a moment, reassuring him before getting up and heading out of the building, checking his messages. 

_ From: Gabriel. Hope you like roast beef with provolone!  _

Sam chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 

_ From: Lucifer. Hope court is going well; you’re going to get him off, I just know it.  _

Sam smiled as he exited the courtroom, surveying the busy street for his favorite sandwich shop. He made his way down the marble steps before feeling a heavy weight collapse on top of him. 

Instinct kicked in and he brought his elbow back with a snarl, but the joint was grabbed and his arm was twisted up behind him. 

“Stay down, lawyer boy,” a dark voice cooed and Sam’s stomach sank. He’s heard that voice before, and he knew where. 

Gordon Walker. 

“You know, when I saw you at the gala, I thought you were a big bad Alpha,” he whispered as he pinned Sam bodily down to the ground. “But then I saw the news reports yesterday, about how the Alighieri twins were courting an Omega. And they showed your face.” 

Sam’s blood ran ice cold. 

“And I honestly thought what a joke,” Gordon continued, using his free hand to jerk Sam’s head back. “But now that I’m on top of you, now that I smell you. . .” he inhaled and exhaled deeply, “how did I ever mistake you for anything but an Omega?” 

Sam snarled. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” 

“Have you ever had a thick, hot knot inside of you, Sam?” Gordon whispered, reaching around to undo Sam’s slacks. “Had cum run down your thighs as you walk?”

Sam jerked his head out of Gordon’s somewhat lax grip and threw it back violently, smiling triumphantly as he heard the Alpha’s nose crack. 

“You little whore!” Gordon roared, grabbing Sam by his head and slamming his face into the granite below him. 

Sam spat out blood and groaned. 

“Someone help him!” 

“Oh my God, is he going to be okay?” 

“ _ SOMEONE HELP HIM _ !” 

Gordon returned his task to attempt to remove Sam’s pants from him. “Gonna mate you properly, make you my little breeding bitch,” he hissed in Sam’s ear. “We’ll see how feisty you are when your stomach is swollen with child. You’ll be in your place when that happens, and you’ll be my little Omega.” 

“Fuck you,” Sam whispered, trying to buck the Alpha off of him. 

“ _ Out of my way _ !” 

“Yo, did you not hear him? Out of his way!” 

Suddenly, the weight from Sam’s back was removed, and he turned over onto his side and curled up into a small ball, ducking his head down. 

“Sammich?” 

“G-g-gabe?” Sam hiccuped, lifting his head down to look up at his boyfriend. 

“That’s right, it’s me,” Gabriel smiled. He sat down and gently patted his thigh. Sam immediately lifted his head and rested it on Gabriel’s leg. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Gabriel soothed, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, the sounds of cheering and Lucifer grunting in exertion reaching their ears. “We’re here, we’ll take care of you.” 

“I hurt,” Sam whispered. 

“I imagine you do,” Gabriel chuckled softly. “Here, tilt your head up for me?” 

Sam sniffled and looked up at Gabriel, who was withdrawing a bottle of water from the small bag next to him. 

“Rinse out your mouth,” Gabriel soothed, opening the bottle and helping it to Sam’s lips. 

Sam rinsed the water in his mouth before spitting it out a little bit away from the two of them, watching the blood tinged liquid stain the grey stone below. 

Gabriel tilted his head up, inspecting Sam’s face before leaning in for a warm kiss. 

Sam jumped slightly, not expecting it, but relaxed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. Gabriel tasted like sugar and sweetener and a hint of milk, presumably from his abandoned coffee, and Sam licked his lips lightly, letting Gabriel control the kiss. 

“Little brothers are the worst,” Lucifer teased as he crouched down next to the duo. “Sam, are you okay?” 

They slowly broke the kiss and Sam looked up at the other Alpha. “Yeah, I feel better,” he murmured. 

Lucifer smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Sam’s ear. “How much time do you have left for lunch?” 

Sam checked his watch, almost cracked in his struggle with Gordon. “Twenty minutes,” he said in a hoarse voice. 

Gabriel grimaced. Gently transferring Sam from his lap to Lucifer’s, he stood up. “Who’s the judge?” he asked. 

“Harvelle,” Sam whispered. 

“I”ll go talk to her,” Gabriel said, leaning in to kiss Lucifer, then Sam again before trotting off. 

Sam curled into Lucifer’s strong arms, feeling vulnerable and unworthy of anything but wanting the comfort the Alpha provided. 

“Shh,” Lucifer murmured, rubbing his back, and kissing his hair. “You’re alright. You’re safe. I have you. We will see that he’s properly punished, Sam.” 

Sam nodded and buried his face into Lucifer’s neck, much like he had on Saturday when he was upset. 

“Such a pretty, affectionate Omega,” Lucifer cooed, squeezing Sam tight. 

Sam mewled and held onto Lucifer. 

“Are you hurt?” 

Sam nodded. “Face hurts. Knee.” 

Lucifer tilted his head up and began looking over his face, noting where Sam’s face hurt and noting the amount of blood. “He’s lucky that he didn’t break a tooth,” he commented. “Let me see your knee.” 

Sam slowly brought up his pant leg, hissing as his leg straightened. His knee, which had blossomed in pain, was swelling and slowly turning a shade of purple. 

Lucifer carefully examined the knee, his gaze thoughtful as he double checked over Sam. “Ice your knee,” he murmured. “Up to four ibuprofen for the inflammation and the pain.” 

Sam smiled and leaned into Lucifer’s hold, nosing his jaw lovingly. “Okay,” he said. 

“I’ve got some ibuprofen on me, let’s get some food in you,” Lucifer said. Picking up the sandwich bag that had been abandoned by Gabriel and pulled out a sandwich. “I distinctly remember a certain Omega liking roast beef and provolone.” 

Sam perked up and smiled. “From the bistro?” he asked. 

“Yes from the bistro, and yes, it’s on sourdough,” Lucifer smiled, holding the sandwich up to Sam’s lips. 

Sam took a bite with a purr, pink dashing his cheeks as he did so. 

“Harvelle’s given an extra half hour for lunch, especially because there’s a commotion,” Gabriel said, sitting down next to his mate and their boyfriend. “Feeling any better, Sam?” 

Sam nodded, swallowing his mouthful of food. “Yeah, a lot better,” he admitted. 

They ate in rather companionable silence, formidable men in black suits appearing to ward off the press after they saw the two Alighieri twins with their young Omega, enjoying what seemed to be a domestic scene. There was definitely a roar of cheering that hit them like a tidal flood when Lucifer and Sam leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss, flavored with deli meat and warm cheese. 

Sam didn’t want the moment to end, but soon, it was fifteen minutes until court started up again and they easily helped him to stand. Lucifer gave him three ibuprofen and strict instructions, which Sam took indulgently with a warm smile and promises to let them know when he was done so they can drive him home. Exchanging kisses with first Gabriel, then Lucifer, Sam headed back into the courtroom, his mind made up. 

He was going to become an Alighieri. 

Just how best to tell them was going to be the tricky part. . . 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Gabriel and Lucifer his decision. Lucifer finds out who framed him for the armed robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for violence.

Sam went to court the next day with a skip in his step and a whistle in his throat. Sitting down at his desk, next to his client, he opened his clipfolio and looked over the notes he made on the yellow legal pad, his black Uniball flying over the page as he wrote up the questions to be asking his witnesses today. 

His phone vibrated and he withdrew it, smiling as he saw it was from Gabriel. 

_ We’ll be taking you to lunch for sure today, Sammoose. Hope you’re feeling well :* _

Sam smiled and checked the time before replying. 

_ Feeling a lot better now that I’ve seen your message. Have a good day at the sensitivity training and pray Lucifer doesn’t set the books on fire xD _

He tucked his phone away and talked to his client before court actually started. 

“All rise for Justice Ellen Harvelle.” 

  
  


Lucifer and Gabriel were waiting inside the court building when the court broke for a one hour lunch, and they handed Sam a bag of Chipotle. 

“Vegetarian burrito,” Gabriel confirmed with a wrinkled nose, diving into his chicken taco bowl. 

Sam chuckled and shrugged at Lucifer, who was unwrapping a steak burrito. 

“How’re you feeling?” the financier of the Alighieri foundation asked as he tucked in. 

“Better,” Sam said. “Much better. Had to sleep with an icepack on my knee all night, but I feel a helluva lot better than yesterday.” 

“Good, ‘cause Walker gave ya a fuckin’ beatin’,” Gabriel said around a mouthful of food. 

“Gabriel,” Lucifer sighed, Sam giggling. “You’re the human resources director and the customer service director of the organization and the third son of one of the wealthiest families on the North American continent. Can you  _ please _ eat like a normal human being when we’re in public?”  

Gabriel made a show of thinking it over, chewing somewhat noisily on his food, before shaking his head, grinning at his mate. “Nah,” he said. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Lucifer mumbled good-naturedly as he leaned in to kiss Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Love ya too,” Gabriel said with a big smile. 

Sam shook his head in amusement and was rewarded with a kiss to his temple from Lucifer and he kissed the strong jaw of the Alpha. 

“How’s today going for you, court wise?” Lucifer asked in interest. 

“Good,” Sam said. “We should finish defense character witnesses and expert witnesses today, meaning tomorrow’s the prosecution’s star witness.”

“Oh that’ll be fun,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“From what I’ve read of the case, you’ll be able to get him off,” Lucifer said. “The poor guy is innocent.” 

“Agreed, it’s a case of wrong place, wrong time,” Sam said, polishing off his burrito and reaching for their hands. Gabriel took his immediately and squeezed it tight before returning to his food. Chuckling, he watched Lucifer pick up his other hand and kiss the top of it before returning it to the table. 

“So, have you given any more thought about mating us?” Gabriel asked. 

“Good conversation starter,  _ why _ are you in HR again?” Lucifer teased. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at Sam. 

“I have. And yes. I want to be yours.” Sam’s voice was confident, although internally he was quaking. 

Gabriel gave a cheer that made half of the courthouse look at him. Gabriel didn’t care, though, and climbed into Sam’s lap to kiss him soundly. 

Sam gave a startled yelp, but returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his eyes sliding shut as his mind shut out the cheers and catcalls from his coworkers and everyone else. 

When Gabriel finally relinquished his mouth, it was immediately seized by Lucifer, and Sam swam with the sensations of being drowned in absolute love as Lucifer nipped his lower lip, making him whine and grow hard in his suit. 

He drew back to regard the Alphas he just promised himself to. 

“When?” Gabriel asked eagerly. 

Lucifer chuckled, kissing Gabriel’s cheek and regarding Sam with that calculating stare of his. 

“My next heat,” Sam said. “I don’t want to wait any longer than I have to.” 

“I agree, the sooner the better,” Lucifer murmured. 

Gabriel beamed. “I’m gonna make a fucking  _ cake  _ when this happens. Complete with fondant dicks.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Child.” 

“ _ Excuse me _ , I’m only _ four  _ minutes younger than you!” Gabriel squawked, narrowing his eyes at his twin. 

“ _ Mea maxima culpa _ ,” Lucifer laughed. 

Sam grinned brightly and leaned in to kiss the both of them. “I can’t wait,” he said. 

“Neither can I,” Gabriel crowed happily. 

Lucifer frowned, checking the inside of his black jacket for his phone, which was lighting up and vibrating in excitement. “Excuse me, I have to take this,” he said. 

“Of course, I should be getting back into the courtroom to go over my notes,” Sam said, standing up. He kissed Lucifer sweetly and leaned down to wipe away a bit of guacamole from the corner of Gabriel’s smile before kissing him just as sweetly back, hearing Lucifer answer the phone as he walked away. 

 

“Lucifer Alighieri.” 

“Lucifer,” Alastair said. Zachariah was never the one to call. Something about hating being on the phone, he once told his employer. “We need you back at the mansion. We have news for you.”

“I’m on my way,” Lucifer reported. “Gabe, rain check on the rest of lunch, I think Alastair and Zachariah have found out who framed me.” 

Gabriel checked the time and swore. “Yeah, I gotta get going, the seminar is in fifteen minutes.” He reached up and kissed his mate warmly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lucifer smiled before dashing off to his car. 

 

Sam sighed as he waited for the cross-examination of the psychiatrist on the stand to get done so the next expert witness could be called. He made himself content by using a pen to color in a swear word mandala page, a habit he picked up to help organize his thoughts and relax. The words  _ You’re a Little Bitch _ were colored in bright red, and he selected a dark navy blue to start the shading of the flowers around it. He wanted court to be done for the day so he could go home, shower, and plan for the next date with his boyfriends. 

 

“I hope it’s good news,” Lucifer said as he slid into his black leather office chair and steepled his fingers to look at his lawyers. 

“You’re not going to like who did this,” Zachariah warned. 

“Hit me with it, boys,” Lucifer said. 

“Metatron Armstrong,” Alastair said, knowing better than to draw this out.

Lucifer remained silent, processing. 

“Metatron Armstrong. The wannabe novelist? The man who dares call fucking  _ Fifty Shades of Gray _ an “excellent novel worth reading”? The man who quoted someone and said to ‘grab Omegas by their cunts’?” Those were the first words spoken in fifteen minutes. 

Alastair and Zachariah nodded in unison. “The very same.” 

“Why or how he managed to do this is unclear,” Alastair added to Zachariah’s affirmation. “But we’ve already started speaking to the ADA and we’re working on getting a warrant for a search and seizure. The process should go very smoothly now.” 

Lucifer nodded somewhat numbly. “Thank you, gentlemen. As always, keep me informed. Your cheques will be mailed out on Friday.” 

The two lawyers nodded and stood, recognizing Lucifer’s customary dismissal, and left the room. 

Lucifer did everything he could as he went through the motions of the rest of the day, finishing the books for the quarter and figuring out the next big financial project, a shelter for abused Omegas who didn’t have another Alpha or family to turn to.

Gabriel wouldn’t be back until late tonight, and by the time Gabriel had returned home, Lucifer was gone. No one knew. 

 

Lucifer took a deep breath as he took in the solid oak door that separated him from Metatron Armstrong. Exhaling roughly he kicked the door, breaking the lock. 

“METATRON!” he bellowed into the darkened hallways. 

“Hello, Lucifer,” a voice from the vague direction of the living room said. 

The light turned on to showcase a short, salt and pepper haired chubby man wearing a malicious smile. “Took you long enough, Lulu. I knew you could be dumb but. . . seriously? Nine years for you to figure it out?” 

Lucifer growled. 

“Oh, and  _ now _ you’re going to be unreasonable. Typical,” Metatron scoffed, setting aside a notebook and fountain pen. “You know, I never understood why you were still the financial guru of your family. . . Oh, _ that’s right _ ! Nepotism always wins. Well, that, and the fact that Michael can’t tell which way the sun comes up and Gabriel’s an asshole-” Lucifer slapped Metatron across the face. “Don’t you  _ dare _ say shitty things about my family, Metatron,” he snarled. 

“So it begins,” the other man said before tackling Lucifer bodily to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> METATRON IS A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is in jail. Gabriel, Michael, and Sam come to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. 
> 
> Semi graphic description of injuries.

Sam shifted to get his phone out during the proceedings and looked down at his phone, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. It was Lucifer, and he swiped his thumb over the glossy screen, using his left hand to make notes for questioning the prosecution’s star witness, the one they’d do at the end of everything. 

_ You’re not going to be happy with me, Sam.  _

Sam gave a small frown.  _ What did you do? _ He asked. Lucifer hadn’t texted him last night, and figured that the news Alastair and Zachariah had given him wasn’t pleasant, and wisely decided not to message his boyfriend. He did chat long and hard with Gabriel, beaming and enjoying talking with his future mate.

“Defense, your witness,” the prosecuting attorney said as Sam stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 

“Thank you, Mr. Fredericks,” Sam said with a nod of his head as he approached the witness with his notes. “Now, Mr. Pride. . .” 

  
  


Gabriel sighed as he peered at his mate-twin through the bars of the cell. Lucifer looked like he had just been to an upscale barfight, with his slate grey suit rumpled and the cream colored shirt covered in dirt and blood. Gabriel hoped that it wasn’t all Lucifer’s blood. 

“It’s not all mine,” Lucifer said, raising his head with a grimace. The right side of his face had raised burn marks decorating his temple, cheek bone, and strong jawline. His left eye was steadily turning the shade of a bing cherry and swelling magnificently, and the center of his pale pink lower lip was cut, giving the upper lip a pointy-er appearance from the swelling and blood just below the surface of the newly healing skin. 

“ _ What the actual fuck? _ ” Gabriel growled, all Alpha power, eyes glinting hardly at his rash brother. 

Lucifer shrugged and spread his hands expansively. “I. . . may’ve gotten into a fight,” he admitted. 

“With  _ who _ , Theodore Roosevelt in his prime?  _ Jesus _ , Luci,” Gabriel snarled. “You’re cut up, bloodied, dirty, and  _ burned _ for Chrissake! Who did this to you?” 

Lucifer smirked. “Well. . .” 

“I swear to  _ fucking Odin _ , Lucifer, if the next words out of your mouth are “you should see the other guy” I’m tying you the fuck up and giving your ass a thousand swats,” Gabriel snapped. He hated seeing his mate look so hurt, be in so much pain.

Lucifer closed his mouth and swallowed, knowing that his twin was probably going to try to break the limestone of the prison. “Metatron. But. . . he looks worse.” 

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN LEVELS OF HELL WERE YOU THINKING LUCIFER DANTES ALIGHIERI?!” Gabriel shouted. 

“Um, Gabe? Lower your voice, Mikey doesn’t know.” 

“HE’S GONNA FIND OUT”

“Please don’t tell our brother.” 

“DAMMIT LUCIFER”

“HE FRAMED ME FOR THE ROBBERY.” 

Silence fell between the mated pair. 

“He framed me for the robbery nine years ago, Gabe. Alastair and Zachariah told me last night, after you went to do the seminar. So I reacted. It was rash of me to do so, and reckless of me to have such a violent physical altercation with him, but dammit, Gabe, he framed me and gave me nine years of misery, five of which I spent in prison.” Lucifer folded his hands and bowed his head, looking down at his lap. “ _ Mea maxima culpa _ , Gabe. I just. . .” 

All the anger deflated from Gabriel’s body and he shook his head. “Baby. . .” 

“I know, I know I shouldn’t have done it, babe,” Lucifer sighed. “But I. . . I had to. I couldn’t concentrate. I needed to get it out of my system.” 

Gabriel pressed himself up against the bars of the cell as Lucifer got up and made his way to his twin. They looked at each other and Gabriel reached up to caress the burn marks on Lucifer’s face. The older twin winced. 

“Sorry, angel,” Gabriel whispered. He felt like a knife was twisting in his heart- he’s done this before, when Lucifer was arrested and they were deciding what to do with him bail wise. Lucifer had been on his knees, sobbing then. Now, he was hurt, in pain, and he leaned into his brother’s soft touch. “Jesus, Luci. . .” 

“He used a lighter, Gabs,” Lucifer whispered in a voice close to tears. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, Alastair and Zachariah will be here soon and we’ll get you home, and I’ll have Sammich come over and we’ll cuddle, baby,” Gabriel soothed. “We’ll get you home.” 

They linked fingers through the cell and Gabriel bent over to press kisses to his fingers. 

“Don’t like this,” Lucifer whispered. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Gabriel whispered back. “You’ll be out soon, angel, I promise. We’ll get you home and I’ll make you cocoa just the way you like it and I’ll take care of you. I promise, angel.” 

“Need you.” 

“I know. Believe me, baby, I know.” 

A solid presence made Gabriel’s senses flare, relaxing when he realized it was Michael. “Hey, Mike.” 

“Micha,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Shh, little brother,” Michael soothed, placing a gentle hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “We’ll get you out. Alastair and Zachariah are well on their way and you’ll be out. I managed to talk the DA down to a less considerable sum for bail, considering that a true criminal was caught, and you’ll be home. You’ll have to wear an ankle monitor but we’re able to explain the situation away as temporary insanity brought on by this. You’ll be home soon, little brother.” 

Lucifer trembled. Closed spaces were never a favorite thing of Lucifer’s, and prison reinforced that into a very real fear. 

“Keep breathing for me, baby,” Gabriel murmured. “You’re doing so good; I’m holding your hand. I’m not leaving you. Not anytime soon, at least. You’re here. You’re safe. You’re okay.” 

Lucifer sniffled and leaned his head against the bars of the cell, and Michael went to comb his fingers through his hair. Gabriel snarled, putting his entire Alpha self on display as he protected his vulnerable mate. 

“Gabriel, it’s Michael,” their older brother soothed. “I mean no harm, I just wish to comfort Lucifer as well.” 

Gabriel allowed Michael to come closer, but not to touch Lucifer. “Text Sam; let him know that dinner’s been canceled,” he murmured. 

Michael raised a brow. 

“I cannot take my mate out in this state,” Gabriel snapped. 

Lucifer cringed. 

“Shh, baby.” Gabriel’s focus was back on his distressed brother. “You’re okay; you’ll be fine. You are fine. Such a strong, brave Alpha I have for a mate. Beautiful and sinful and loving. You did what you felt you had to do. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lucifer whispered, tightening his grip on Gabriel’s hand. 

The opening notes to “Stairway to Heaven” began playing from where they were keeping Lucifer’s valuables in the office and his head snapped up. 

“Sam.” 

“He’ll call me next; he must be on lunch or court let out for the day,” Gabriel murmured. “Focus on your favorite song. Sing for me, angel.” 

Lucifer hummed the chords with it before it faded out just before the lyrics started. “ _ There’s a lady who’s sure all that glitters is gold. . . and she’s bu-ah-ah-ing a stairway, to heaven _ .” 

Gabriel and Michael smiled softly as they heard Lucifer sing. 

“ONE NEW VOICEMAIL!!!” Lucifer’s phone screamed. 

“ _ JESUS FUCK _ !” Gabriel swore, startled by the way Lucifer’s phone shouted.  

“Language!” 

“ _ I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO BAD TO YOU _ ” 

Gabriel fumbled for his phone with one hand and picked it up as soon as he saw it was Sam. “Heyyo, Sammeat.” 

“Gabe? Is Lucifer alright? He texted me before I went to question a witness,” Sam’s voice said. 

“Luci’s down here at the jail, we’re waiting for our lawyers,” Gabriel admitted. “Luci went all vigilante justice Batman style on the dick who framed him for that robbery nine years ago and the prick decided to press charges.” 

“I did  _ not _ do vigilante justice Batman style.  _ Please _ , make me sound more badass than that,” Lucifer groaned. 

“You got hurt; I am making you a victim, you asshat.” Gabriel hissed. 

“Shit, is he hurt?” Sam asked, sounding like he was jogging. 

“He’s hurt alright, but I am just hoping that Alastair and Zachariah show up soon- Luci’s panicky,” Gabriel admitted. 

“I am not!” Lucifer protested. 

“Luci, baby, I have no circulation in my hand left,” Gabriel mentioned patiently. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Lucifer loosened his grip on Gabriel’s hand, but it was still firm. 

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly,” Sam promised before hanging up. 

“Did you hear that, baby? Sammy’s on his way, you can hold Sammy’s hand soon,” Gabriel soothed. 

Lucifer tightened his grip, using his free hand to grab onto the bars. “I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth. 

 

Sam arrived forty-five minutes after he and Gabriel hung up and immediately took stock of the situation before looking coldly at the officer on duty. “Open the cell door,” he commanded. 

“And who do you think you are,  _ Omega _ ?” the officer sneered. 

“I’m a legal representative for the Alighieri family until Alastair and Zachariah can make their long overdue appearance,” Sam said, no trace of the Omega he sometimes let his suitors see. “Samuel Winchester.” 

“Well, Mr. Winchester, see, I’d love to release Mr. Alighieri,” the man said with a drawl, “but the law binds me to keep him in his cell.” 

“The law  _ also _ allows for those with documented cases of claustrophobia to have the cell door open provided that the person in question is being held has handcuffs on and there is a capable officer who can diffuse a situation without violence nearby,” Sam snapped at him. “Mr. Alighieri’s case and battle with claustrophobia is public knowledge. Now, open his cell, or I’ll perform a citizen’s arrest and make sure you’re held in for furthering damaging a person’s mental stability.” 

Four Alphas stared at the solitary Omega, standing strong and proud. 

The officer stared at him, scowling as his mind raced to see whether or not the Omega was serious. 

Michael watched thoughtfully, a small smile gracing his face. 

Lucifer swallowed, all at once turned on and a bit frightened. 

Gabriel beamed, proud of his hopeful conquest. 

The officer finally growled in defeat. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll release him with the handcuffs on,” he stated shortly. 

“Thank you, Officer, pleasure that this went down a lot more smoothly than it could have turned into,” Sam said pleasantly. 

Lucifer could’ve wept as the door was opened and the handcuffs were slid onto him. His brothers sat on either side of him as Sam crouched down in his modestly priced chocolate brown suit and took each of Lucifer’s cuffed hands in his own. 

“Hey, Luci? How’re you doing?” he asked gently. 

“Better,” Lucifer admitted softly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re not a legal representative, Sam,” Michael chuckled softly. 

Sam threw up a wink at the oldest Alighieri. 

“Aaahhh. . . I suppose you might be, then,” Michael smiled thinly. He was happy; the Alighieri foundation could definitely use Sam Winchester. 

“What did you do, Sambo?” Gabriel asked as Lucifer intertwined their fingers.

Sam smirked as he watched Lucifer play with their linked hands. “After I got off the phone with you, I called Alastair,” he admitted. “Reminded him that it was going to take a little bit of time to get the money out of the bank and that Lucifer was going to need a legal representative while he did so. I swung by his office and filled out a form. I’m now Lucifer’s personal legal representative until the ones for the family can arrive. Meaning that Lucifer doesn’t answer any questions without asking me first.” 

Lucifer shuddered and smiled softly. 

“Kinky,” Gabriel chuckled. 

Two Alphas and one Omega threw matching bitch faces at the smallest of the quartet. 

Gabriel laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. “I kid I kid, I joke I joke!” he said defensively. 

Lucifer leaned forward and touched his forehead against Sam’s. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Of course,” Sam whispered back, placing a chaste, yet warm kiss on Lucifer’s lips, surprising the older man. Lucifer smiled, though, and kissed Sam back just as softly, just as chastely. 

“Ummm, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked, frowning as he looked at his phone. 

“Yes?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in court?” 

“Crowley knows that I’m here, he knows of the situation- Alastair talked to him before I came here,” Sam said. “Crowley will let us know the verdict, but we’re both thinking that it’s going to be a not guilty, which is good. My client is actually very fucking innocent.” 

“Attaboy,” Gabriel grinned. “Strong, smart, beautiful, resourceful? Can’t say we nabbed a better Omega than  _ that _ , eh?”

Lucifer gave a soft chuckle and ran his nose through Sam’s hair, scenting the younger Omega. 

Sam smiled and squeezed Lucifer’s hands. “You’re going to get out, baby, you’ll be out of here soon. Alastair and Zachariah are working on it.” 

Lucifer gave a tired smile. “Thanks to you, I’m fine.” 

Sam blushed and looked up at the other Alphas. 

“ _ Jesse was a friend. . .  yeah, I know, he’s been a good friend of mine. _ ” 

The three Alphas stared at the Omega. 

“ _ Lately something’s changed, that ain’t hard to define, Jesse’s got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine. _ ”

“You have. . .  _ Rick Springfield _ as your ringtone??” Gabriel asked in a scandalized voice. 

“YOU have Asia. YOU have no room to talk,” Sam said as he answered the phone. “Samuel Winchester speaking.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT APOLOGIZE FOR THE RICK SPRINGFIELD. I JUST. I CAN'T. I HAD TO.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is told some good news. Alastair and Zachariah show up.

“Ahh, Moose, I was hoping you’d pick up within a few refrains,” Crowley hummed. 

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sending up a prayer. “That was a quick deliberation,” he commented. 

“Apparently your closing statement before going to rescue your dashing boyfriend from jail after he pounded a wanna-be lying novelist into the ground had a very deep effect on the jury,” the British man said. “Congratulations, Moose, you’ve won. Our client was cleared of all charges. There’ll be a bonus for you in your paycheck.” 

Sam beamed. “Thank you, sir, high praise from you,” he said sincerely. 

“Oh Samantha, take a man on a date first before bestowing such flattery,” Crowley crooned. 

“Fuck you,” Sam groaned. 

“Nah, you’re not my type. Besides, the Alighieri’s would tear my throat apart after setting their pet lawyers on me. I’ve faced both of them before, no desire to do so again. Self-preservation, you understand.” 

“Of course,” Sam cooed. “Now, I gotta run, Alastair and Zachariah will be here any minute with the bail.” 

“Of course. Enjoy your evening.” The phone clicked and Sam dropped it into his lap. 

“And?” Lucifer sounded just as eager as Sam had felt. 

“Cleared of all charges,” Sam beamed. 

Gabriel let out a whoop. 

Michael shook his head. “Gabriel, I swear, sometimes I think you’re ten years old again,” he said. 

“You wish, Mikey,” Gabriel laughed. “That’s awesome, Samallama!” 

“Did you really just tell Crowley ‘fuck you’?” Lucifer asked, a tinge of jealousy coloring his tone. 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “As if I’d stray from the two of you,” he cooed. “I’ve got two beautiful, strong, intelligent Alphas who will know how to handle me.” 

“Damn straight, Sammy,” Gabriel agreed. “Mint?” 

Sam eyed the white and red swirled candy. “ _ Where _ do you keep all of this candy?” he asked incredulously. 

“All of his suit coats have hidden pockets,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“He’s not wearing a suit,” Sam pointed out. 

“He’s got them in his right front jean pocket,” Lucifer said, snagging one of the mints out of Gabriel’s hand. 

His twin stared at him. “How do you know?” he asked. 

“Gabe,” Lucifer said with all the patience of a saint. “You’re my twin brother, we’ve been mated for four years, and  _ I have access to your financial records _ . It costs you an extra twenty-five dollars and sixty cents for you to have all your coats made with that pocket, an extra fifty for each tux you alter.” 

“I can’t believe you,” Gabriel muttered, shoving a candy into his mouth. “You’re a horrible, horrible human being.” 

“I am,” Lucifer said in mock contrition. “How can I ever make it up to you?” 

“You can blow me into next week.” 

Michael, very maturely, stuck his fingers in his ears while Sam giggled. 

Lucifer sighed dramatically. “If you insist. But not right now. It’d scandalize the child.” 

“HEY!” Michael and Sam both said in unison, feeling as if Lucifer was talking about them. 

“Not you, Sam,” Lucifer assured the courted Omega with a smirk. 

“ _ Excuse me _ , I am older than the three of you,” Michael sniffed delicately. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Gabriel grumbled. “You’re only three years older than me and Luce.” 

“Which makes you seven years older than me, Michael,” Sam grinned. 

Michael stared at Sam. “You’re  _ seven _ years younger than me?” he asked incredulously. “I thought you were like, five at the most!” 

The trio laughed. “Nah, big brother, Sam’s a baby,” Lucifer teased. 

Gabriel reached over and pinched his cheeks. Scowling, Sam batted at his hands, turning it into a playful tug of war between the two of them, giggling. 

The buzzer rang and Sam stood up, smiling warmly at the stony faces of Alastair and Zachariah. “Afternoon, gentlemen,” he greeted. “Thank you for coming here as quick as you did.” 

“And thank you for being wise enough to think of Lucifer having a legal representative present,” Zachariah said smoothly. 

“The Alighieri family would be fortunate enough to have you as a mate and partner, I’m certain that Michael would gladly hand over the law firm’s reigns to you.” 

Michael nodded, raising his eyes in silent prayer, much to Gabriel’s amusement. 

“I’m certain that that could be arranged, as I’m fairly certain that these are the Alphas I want as my mates,” Sam said calmly. “Of course, we’ll let you know when we want a statement to be made. I believe discussions of mating during the first heat I have with them were had.” 

Lucifer and Gabriel gave twin Cheshire cat grins as Michael smiled, proud of his younger brothers for being able to mate such a strong, sure of himself, beautiful Omega. 

“That would be appreciated, Mr. Winchester,” Alastair said, inclining his head in respect. “Congratulations to the three of you.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said sincerely. 

“We have paid your bail, Lucifer,” Zachariah said. “We’ll be ready to go when you are.” 

“Just give me a few minutes; you two can go home, gentlemen. Cheques will be mailed out Friday,” Lucifer said. “Thank you both.” 

“Of course,” Alastair said as Zachariah sped out the door. 

Once the two main lawyers left, Gabriel grabbed Sam and kissed him solidly. “You sly fucker,” he muttered after the kiss was broken. 

Sam grinned. “Figured you two would like that announcement,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled and tilted Sam’s head towards him for a sweeter kiss. “You’ve made us both very happy men,” he whispered.

“I can see that,” Sam smiled cheekily. “But first thing’s first, and that’s getting you out of here.” 

“Yes, of course,” Lucifer said.

The four of them stood and began walking to the front desk, Sam giving a cheery smile to the sourfaced guard.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Metatron, ending disastrously for the latter. Sam's heat hits. 
> 
> Alternatively: Michael auditions to become a Formula One driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of satisfaction I had in writing this scene is immense.

They made an intimidating quartet as they waited for Lucifer’s paperwork to be filed and his ankle to be fitted with the ankle monitor. Michael, in his black suit that made him broad and imposing; Lucifer, rumpled in slate grey and looking like he may’ve lost the battle but won the war; Gabriel wearing jeans and a Tshirt, sleeves bunched at the shoulders to show off sculpted arms and looking more like a boxer than an HR rep; and finally, Sam wearing chocolate brown and a “give no shits” expression. 

The door opened and they all heard Metatron Armstrong’s voice filing in, explaining. “It’s not that I had the lighter  _ deliberately _ nearby,” he was saying as the four turned and watched, Lucifer’s voice growling deep and low in his throat. “It’s just that it was there conveniently when he started aiming for my nose.” 

The short, grey haired asshole of an Alpha smirked at Lucifer. “Need the full body guard detail now, Luc?” he mocked as his prints were rolled. “Not that I blame you. I just don’t recognize the Omega. He your and Gabriel’s little slut, Luc? Not that I blame you- I like my Omegas bigger and stronger than me as well.” 

Lucifer and Gabriel gave twin snarls, and a calming hand was placed on their shoulders by Sam. 

“Gentlemen, if I may?” he asked politely. 

They nodded and he gave a nod to Michael before approaching Metatron, holding out his hand. “Samuel Winchester, Mr. Armstrong, I’m representing Mr. Alighieri for the moment.” 

“Ooohhhh you got yourself a _ lawyer _ for your little breeding bitch,” Metatron said gleefully. 

Sam looked over at Sheriff Jody Mills. “Sheriff Mills, if I were to do something out of character, would you hold it against me?” he asked pleasantly. 

“By all means, Winchester, knock yourself out,” Jody said, shaking her head. 

Sam smiled thinly and turned back to look at Metatron. “Please refrain from referring to me by any derogatory terms, Mr. Armstrong, or else you’ll regret it,” he said softly. 

“Do you honestly let him speak to you guys this way? Were he  _ my  _ Omega-” 

Metatron did not get to say what would happen if Sam was his Omega, because Sam Winchester landed a solid punch straight into his mouth, feeling a tooth break against his skin as he yanked it back. 

Metatron stared up at the Omega in shock, blood and the shattered tooth filling his mouth. A bowl was brought over as Sam casually shook out his wrist, the sound of cracking bones filling up the silent, echoing room. 

Metatron spat into the bowl. “You just  _ punched _ me!” he exclaimed. 

“I warned you,” Sam said calmly, accepting a band-aid and drawing it over his fist. “Don’t talk to me in such a way. I am my own person, something that Lucifer and Gabriel fully understand and can appreciate. If they wanted a mindless sheep only good for spreading their legs, they would’ve gotten one.” He gripped Metatron’s jaw and forced the grey eyes to meet his own. “I’ll spread my legs for them, but not because society told me that’s my job. I’ll spread my legs for them because I want them to make me theirs. I’ll spread my legs for them because I want them to fuck me the way I want to be, not just for breeding stock. And when I do spread my legs for them. . .” He inhaled and exhaled, smirking. “It’s going to be so much better than what is swinging between your own legs, which would probably put those with a micropenis to shame. It’s okay that you don’t have a cock, though. Because even female Alphas are so much better than you are.” 

He withdrew from Metatron and walked back over to the Alighieris. Gabriel was enthusiastically applauding and Lucifer was beaming. Michael was shaking his head in amusement and in appreciation. 

“I always enjoy watching someone being put in their place,” the eldest of the trio mentioned while the twins kissed the Omega’s cheeks in unison. 

“Sheriff Mills! Did you not see that  _ animal _ assault me?!” Metatron exclaimed as they proceeded with booking him. 

“Hmm? You were assaulted?” Jody looked at the other Alpha in distaste. “Finish booking him.” 

Sam concealed a smirk and offered his arms to the beautiful Alphas that he wanted. “Gentlemen, I believe we have some celebrating to do,” he said. 

“Yes, we do,” Gabriel grinned. 

Lucifer nodded and the four of them headed out. 

 

It was while they were in the car, on the way to Alighieri mansion, when it hit. 

“Shit,” Sam swore as he felt slick start leaking out of him. “Fuck, shit,  _ I hate thissssss _ .” 

Lucifer and Gabriel looked at each other in alarm. 

Michael’s nostrils flared and he set his jaw in a determined line. “Gerard, pull over.  _ Now _ ,” he commanded. 

The car pulled over immediately. 

“Passenger seat, I’m driving,” Michael said. 

“Hold onto something,” Lucifer muttered, grabbing the prayer handle on the top of the car. “Sam, lay down for me, please?” 

Sam shakily laid down, his heat starting to creep on him. He was trying to hold it, hold it back. 

Gabriel began rubbing soothing circles into Sam’s calf and Lucifer ran fingers through his long chestnut hair. 

Michael threw the car into gear and started speeding down the highway. 

“MICHAEL YOU ARE  _ NOT _ ON A FORMULA ONE RACETRACK!!” Gabriel shouted as Michael began weaving through cars. 

“When we get there,” the eldest said, acting like he hadn’t heard his somewhat terrified brother, “Get Sam inside. I’ll find refuge at Adam’s until his heat is done.” 

Two Alphas purred quietly in contentment as they heard this, Gabriel shrieking every other turn. Lucifer seemed to enjoy the speed, though. 

“Hurry,” Sam whispered hoarsely. 

“We’re almost there, baby, almost there,” the twins said softly, gently. Lucifer leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sam’s temple. 

“Mikey’s almost killing us getting there, but we’ll get there,” Gabriel said dryly. 

Michael chuckled darkly. “I haven’t sped or raced in  _ four _ years, be nice to me,” he said playfully as he braked erratically in front of the gates of the Alighieri mansion. 

The gates opened too slowly, so the moment Michael could swing the car in, he did and nearly nicked the gates on both sides, and he sped up right to the front door. “GO!” 

Gabriel sprung out, unbuckling Sam and gently drawing him out while Lucifer undid his own belt buckle and ruffle Michael’s hair before climbing out onto the other side and rushing over to the other two. 

“Let’s get him inside,” Lucifer said, inhaling his scent. 

Sam sagged against them.  _ Strong, beautiful Alphas. . . _ was his last coherent thought before the heat took over completely. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel mate Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for writing 5,008 words of porn, but. . . 
> 
> Who would I be if I *didn't* write 5,008 words of porn?

They hurriedly got Sam inside, who was now in the midst of a full heat, sweating and whimpering for his Alphas to knot him, claim him, make him theirs.

“Shh, little Omega, shh,” Lucifer soothed, starting to divest Sam of his jacket. “We got you, baby, we got you.”

Gabriel pushed and shoved at the two into their bedroom. If Sam was in a more conscious mindset, he’d appreciate the luxury of the queen sized bed covered in silk sheets and a room oozing of decadence and wealth well spent, but he wasn’t. He was in a fuck me now mindset, and from the way Lucifer was pressing hot kisses along his jaw as the jacket fell neatly to the floor and Gabriel was busy working on Sam’s belt, that’s exactly what they were going to do. 

He couldn’t believe that his crushes, that these two beautiful, strong, intelligent, and sexy Alphas were wanting him, Sam Winchester, as a mate. He gave himself a light pinch and gasped at the sensation, which lead to Lucifer’s chapped lips on his and he moaned. 

“Noisy, isn’t he?” Gabriel chuckled, shoving Sam’s slacks and boxers down and kneeling behind the two of them while Lucifer’s quick and nimble fingers undid his shirt, even as he devoured the willing Omega’s mouth. 

“He is,” Lucifer murmured against Sam’s warm, wet lips  as he shoved his shirt off of him, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. 

Both Alphas took a step back and inhaled sharply. Lucifer’s powerful, icy scent blended smoothly with Gabriel’s warm, sweet scent and Sam felt his head spin at the pheromones blooming through the air. 

These two Alphas were going to destroy him, and he was going to enjoy every single second of it. 

“How do you want to do this, Gabe?” Lucifer murmured, his eyes raking over the Omega’s toned and sweet body with appreciative hunger. 

Gabriel met his mate-twin and followed his brother’s eyes. “Well, I kissed him first, so it’s fair you knot him first,” he said casually. 

“Oh?” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Yeah. Besides, you know how much I love fucking something that’s already been used.” 

Sam let out an embarrassingly high-pitched keen of arousal, his heat flaring at the Alphas’ words. 

“Mmm, that you do,” Lucifer chuckled. “So you’ll let me have the first fuck, so you can enjoy your. . . how does that disgusting phrase go? Ah yes, ‘sloppy seconds’.” The grin on the elder Alpha’s face was wicked. 

“I rarely get to indulge in it, so sue me,” Gabriel scoffed. “C’mon, let’s get undressed, show the Sammega what he’s been missing out on for five years.” 

Lucifer came over and picked Sam up. Carrying him over to the bed, he gently laid him down on the bed and placed a soothing kiss on his lips. “We want you to watch us, baby, can you do that?” he asked. 

Sam nodded and whimpered. 

“I know, we’ll be back, baby, shh,” he soothed. The Alpha withdrew and the other one came into his space. 

Sam watched them undress each other, Gabriel nibbling lazily along Lucifer’s collarbone as he worked on his shirt while Lucifer got rid of Gabriel’s belt along with his jeans with dexterity. He was slightly envious about the way they moved together like they had always known each other. He supposed, in a way, that they did. They were twins. They grew up together, played together, and the only time that they were truly separated was when Lucifer was in prison, wrongly accused of a crime. 

Gabriel was now nuzzling into Lucifer’s shoulder as his fingers undid the taller Alpha’s belt and slacks, breathing heavily as Lucifer began struggling with the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt. Lucifer’s shirt was hanging onto his elbows, exposing a powerful chest with dark blonde chest hair; Gabriel’s pants and boxers were pooled around his ankles, neither Alpha caring at the moment that the smaller one could trip and fall. Gabriel’s cock was thick, which more than made up for it in length, and Lucifer’s dark pink nipples were hard and flushed in the low light of the room, making them darker. 

“Fuck,” Sam breathed. 

The two  Alphas gave twin wicked looks at the sound. "That's what we'll be doing Samster," Gabriel chuckled as he began working on Lucifer's slacks. 

Lucifer smirked as he slid his shirt the rest of the way off before going to work on Gabriel's T-shirt. "That and a whole lot more, I feel," he purred. 

"Oh, most likely," his twin agreed with him as he fumbled with his belt. "Dammit, you dropped half a pant size, didn't you?" 

"Just a bit," Lucifer agreed, his fingers mischievously tweaking Gabriel's nipples. 

"You bastard," Gabriel growled. "You better be thankful that we have an Omega to knot and mate, or I'd turn you over my knee for that."

Lucifer laughed. "Arms up, then." 

"Bossy." 

"You love it." 

"God help me, I do." 

"God isn't here right now, please leave a message after the tone." 

"You're a fucking shit, you know that?" 

Sam snickered before whining. Two beautiful, sexy, funny, and successful Alphas, hard and waiting for him. 

Lucifer's cock was freed from black silk boxers (and that made Sam giggle to himself- of course Lucifer would have silk boxers) and his jaw dropped. 

Lucifer was massive.

Okay, Sam was exaggerating a tad. 

But Lucifer's dick was long, hard, and thick. Dark blond hair curled in neat curls around the base, and his head gleamed with precum. 

"Damn, Luci," Gabriel chuckled. "You're just about as wet as our Omega." 

Sam let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine at the comparison. 

Lucifer chuckled lowly, reaching down to gently tug on his mate's length. "Perhaps, but do you doubt my ability to fuck him hard and good?" 

"No," Gabriel confessed. "I don't. I know you're gonna do that. I know you're going to make him all soft and pliant for me." 

Sam threw his head back before returning his gaze to the hungry Alphas. 

"Have a little patience, Sammy," Gabriel cooed. "Luci's just gonna take the edge off for me." 

"You sure you want me to do that?" Lucifer chuckled as his tugs became firmer, turning into strokes with twists and turns. 

"You're making me wait," Gabriel teased. 

"Baby, I'm not making you do anything," Lucifer purred. "You're the one who said I should knot him first. Not me." 

"Fuck you and your logic and memory," Gabriel gasped as his brother moved behind him and stroked him even more, pressing his long, hard cock between the cleft of Gabriel's supple rear. 

"You can fuck me after our Omega's heat has been taken care of," Lucifer promised. "In a week, baby. It's been so long since you split me wide open." 

Gabriel and Sam moaned in tandem and Sam reached down to stroke himself. He just needed a little bit, just a little touch. He kept his strokes long and languid. 

"And what will  _ our _ mate be doing while you get pounded into the mattress?" Gabriel queried in a breathy little voice. 

Lucifer chuckled, nipping and sucking along Gabriel's shoulder. "I want him to be sitting up on the bed with his dick in my mouth." 

Sam gasped. To hear such a strong Alpha confess that he wouldn't mind being in such a submissive position- and to hear him say that he'd like to  pleasure his Omega the same way he was expected to be pleasured- was a bit of a turn on, and it made the Omega's head spin as he reached down to gently squeeze his balls. 

"Mmm, and then can I ride you?" Gabriel moaned, turning his head to bury it into Lucifer's neck, inhaling his sharp, icy scent. "'Cause fuck." 

"Oh baby," Lucifer said, somehow addressing both of them. "I'd love to have you ride me, with Sam's mouth around this meaty cock of yours while I rim him fresh and clean." 

Sam squeezed the base of his cock with a mewl. 

"I think he likes that idea," Lucifer continued in a stage whimper, sending a roguish wink to the Omega now bucking his hips into the air. 

"Lu-" and that was all Gabriel could manage before he was cumming, cumming hard. 

Lucifer stroked Gabriel through his orgasm, smirking as he made sure his hand was liberally coated with his mate's release. 

Gabriel melted into Lucifer's strong arms and looked lazily up at his mate. "I keep telling you that you should write dialogue only erotica under a fictional name," he hummed absently. 

Lucifer laughed lowly, bringing up his cum coated hand to his lips. 

Both Alpha and Omega watched as the financial director of one of the most powerful families in the world lick up his brother's release from his hand, his eyes hooded as he caressed each finger and bit of skin on his perfectly manicured hands with a long, lazy, pink tongue. 

"I'll never get tired of watching you eat my cum," Gabriel purred. 

"And I'll never get tired of eating it," Lucifer crooned. Carrying Gabriel over to the bed, he laid the other Alpha down on it before crawling on top of a needy Sam. "Shh, baby, I got you," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss, giving Sam a taste of the blissful Alpha next to them. 

Sam suddenly understood why Lucifer continued to do an act considered "disgusting". Gabriel's release wasn't salty like his own (yes, he's tasted his own release before); it was warm and sweet, just like his scent, and it almost tasted like honey. Moaning, he licked his way into Lucifer's mouth, moaning as their cocks slid together, Lucifer rolling his hips down slowly and easily. 

Breaking the kiss, Lucifer stared deep into Sam's eyes and smirked. "Tell me you want this," he whispered. Gabriel groaned half in exasperated fondness and half in arousal. "Tell me you want us."

Somehow, Sam understood what Lucifer was asking. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, Alpha, I want this, I need this, please Alpha." 

Lucifer growled softly and leaned in to kiss Sam deeper, hungrier, needier. Strong hands splayed open his thighs, and Sam lifted them to put around Lucifer's waist, heels digging in lightly to the small of his back. 

"Beautiful," Gabriel breathed. "Absolutely  _ magnificent _ ." 

Sam was drowning, drowning in the love and lust and devotion of the two Alphas, drowning in the bliss that came with rocking his hips along Lucifer's slick cock. Drowning in the sensations of surrendering fully to his heat. 

Lucifer broke the kiss and stared down at Sam again. His hand reached down and underneath Sam's leg to rub insistently at his hole with two fingers, feeling slick gush over the long and slender digits. Sam gasped as he dipped them teasingly into his entrance before withdrawing them and bringing them up to his lips. 

Sam moaned as Lucifer's tongue darted out to catch the slick running down the back of his hand, lapping it up slowly. 

" _ Ambrosia _ ," Lucifer proclaimed. "Never have I tasted anything sweeter." 

Gabriel chuckled softly at his brother's declaration. "That good, huh Luce?" 

"Come taste," Lucifer offered, extending his fingers towards his mate-twin. 

The other man pushed himself up and sucked the two fingers into his mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sudden onslaught of cinnamon and warm apple cider that coated his tongue, not all that different from Sam's own smell. "Oh fuck, you're right," he moaned. 

"I want to taste it straight from the source," Lucifer moaned. 

"I want you to too," Gabriel moaned. "I know how much you love eating someone out and he'll love it." 

Sam mewled and bucked his hips needily, rutting against Lucifer's long cock. 

The two men chuckled and Lucifer returned his attention to the Omega whimpering in need. "Do you want a traditional mating or the not traditional way?" 

"Non," Sam whimpered. He wanted to be able to see Lucifer's face as he sank into him, as he fucked him, as he came. He's seen the way Gabriel shuddered and mewled against Lucifer's neck as his hips bucked erratically. But Lucifer was an entirely different story. The Alpha was just as much of an enigma as when Sam had first met him and he wouldn’t change that for anything in the world. He looked forward to dissecting this beautiful strong Alpha for the rest of their lives. 

Lucifer smiled, obviously pleased with the choice, and he leaned in to kiss Sam, two fingers pressing insistently at his hole once more. 

Sam gasped and moaned, arching and rolling his hips down onto Lucifer’s fingers, urging him to fill him up.

Lucifer slender fingers slid into Sam’s hole easily, coating them in slick, and the Omega gasped as the Alpha’s fingers moved inside of him, gently stretching him open, playing each nerve like it was a key on a piano, and each press and gentle glide was playing notes on Sam’s arousal. 

A third finger was gently added and Sam whined, arching his back and his mouth met Gabriel’s, the two of them kissing deeply while Lucifer skated his lips across Sam’s neck and collarbone and pumped his fingers gently inside of him. 

When Lucifer pressed down on Sam’s swollen prostate, the Omega let out a shout of absolute pleasure, Lucifer’s warm fingers feeling amazing on the swollen bundle of nerves. 

“I think he’s ready,” Gabriel chuckled, running a soothing hand down Sam’s side. 

“So do I, Gabriel,” Lucifer smiled. “Are you ready for me, little Omega?” 

“Yes, please, Alpha,” Sam mewled, wordlessly offering his throat. 

Lucifer’s cock slid in slowly, the Alpha stopping every half inch to allow Sam time to adjust. Sam’s hands flew up seemingly out of nowhere, clutching at Lucifer’s back and digging his nails into the strong muscle. Lucifer groaned as he bottomed out in Sam and took a moment to breathe, gazing hungrily at Sam’s flushed skin and kiss bitten lips. 

“Look at how beautiful our Omega is,” Gabriel breathed, tucking sweat soaked hair behind Sam’s ear, opening up his face to their view. “And look at how beautiful you are, Luci. You’re trembling, resisting every single urge to just slam into him. Fuck, I wish I had a camera.” 

Lucifer swallowed and let out a shuddering breath. 

“Alpha. . .” Sam’s voice was soft, full of desire and pleasure. 

“We’re here, baby,” Gabriel soothed. “We’re here, what do you need?” 

Sam blinked, his eyes hazy and he whined, arching into their touches. 

“Come on, you can tell us,” Lucifer cooed. 

“I. . .I. . .” he whimpered. “Need. . .” 

“Need what, baby?” Gabriel murmured. “Need my brother’s big dick fucking you hard and fast, filling you up?”

Sam whimpered, a darker pink morphing the color in his cheeks into a pale red of embarrassment. 

“He likes the idea,” Lucifer remarked. 

Sam whined and turned his head to hide it away from the Alphas that were soon to be his. 

“Such a sweet little shy Omega,” Gabriel cooed. “What’s the matter, baby? Why’d you go shy?” 

Sam blushed even more. He didn’t want to tell these two amazing Alphas that he, Sam Winchester, the Omegas’ lawyer, was a virgin. 

Lucifer gave a gentle, but firm roll of his hips. “Does our sweet Omega have a secret?” he cooed.

Sam shook his head, moaning as Lucifer’s hips made contact with the back of his thighs, driving his cock even deeper than he thought possible. 

“I think that’s shy Omega speak for ‘yes, yes I do’,” Gabriel grinned. He situated himself behind Sam’s head and gently placed his head on the Alpha’s thigh, propping him up a bit and giving him more skin on skin contact. Sam gave a warm purr and nosed it into Gabriel’s strong thigh. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Lucifer murmured lovingly. “What’s the matter?” 

Sam gave a whine and shook his head, rolling his hips down onto Lucifer’s cock, wanting the Alpha to  _ FUCK HIM _ already. It felt like it had been two hundred trillion years since Lucifer had slid his thick dick into his heat, and he just wanted to be slammed through the bed already. 

If he told them that he was an itty bitty virgin, then they’d want to take their time, make it good for him. But he didn’t want that. Not right now. Not when his heat was screaming the holy macarena at him to get fucking fucked already, he could be on a knot right now if Lucifer would just move!!!

Gabriel smirked and leaned down to whisper in a hot breath that made Sam shiver, “Is this your first time, Sampet?” 

Sam gave a startled mewl and Lucifer swore, ducking his head down. Sam watched him shake, curling his fingers into the bedspread beneath them. His powerful torso, scarred and beautiful, heaved in restraint. The Omega could swear that he felt the Alpha’s cock harden, perhaps the beginnings of a knot forming. 

“That’s quite alright,” Gabriel soothed, running his hands up and down Sam’s chest, thumbs brushing over sensitive nipples. “We’ll fuck you good, make you see galaxies. We’ll make sure that you’re well taken care of.” 

Sam moaned and writhed underneath experienced hands.

“Do you want it soft and sweet?” Gabriel murmured. “Want us to treat you tenderly, like you’re the most precious thing in the universe?” 

Sam shook his head. “F-f-f-fuck me,” he stammered, lolling his head back onto Gabriel’s hip. 

“You want it hard and fast and dirty?” Gabriel’s tone was slowly turning lecherous. “Want to feel Lucifer tomorrow?” 

“Y-y-yes,” Sam stuttered, shivering at the dark notes of Gabriel’s voice. 

“So you give Lucifer full permission to go full Alpha on you?”

“If he’s not fucking me soon,” Sam said, a surge of confidence echoing through him, “I’m getting off this bed and finding two different Alphas.” 

It was a phrase meant to provoke and give explicit consent in one breath, and from the low, dark growl that issued from deep within Lucifer’s chest and the hard thrust he gave, it worked. Sam shouted and bowed his back as Lucifer repeated the motion, tapping into his Alpha aggression to thoroughly fuck the Omega beneath of him. 

“Fuck, I wish that you two could see what I’m seeing,” Gabriel breathed, watching the two fuck. Sam’s nails dug into Lucifer’s back, close to drawing blood as he whimpered and whined, Lucifer fucking him with precision that spoke volumes about his experience. 

Lucifer may’ve fucked other Omegas prior to Sam, but he had also been fucked before, had been held down and drilled into while he mewled on scratchy bedsheets in prison during his ruts, and he had picked up a lot of tricks and tools of the trade while being on the receiving end. He knew the angles that would bring Sam the most pleasure in any position; knew from simply observing the Omega what made him melt and cry out for more. He could probably guess how Sam had gotten himself off with a fake knot in his ass and his hand flying over his cock from the way Sam responded. He was an Alighieri, and a businessman. Knowing people was the way one gets deals and breaks up arguments as well as incite them. And Lucifer was an expert at reading people, could read even the hardest people like a book. Really, sharing his experience with other inmates and giving them solid advice in exchange for help with his ruts and sexual urges was a fair bargain, even if he was on the receiving end. 

Sam was mewling against his collarbone, having wrapped himself around Lucifer the best he could while the Alpha fucked into him hard and fast, letting loose pent-up aggression and desire for him. Sweat beaded Lucifer’s forehead as he clutched Sam to him tightly. Tilting his head down, he began speaking into Sam’s ear. 

“So hot and wet around me,” he whispered. “So perfect, the way you cling to me, like I can give you salvation by fucking into you. And you don’t even want a warm up, just straight into hardcore fucking, despite the fact that you haven’t ever had a real cock in you before. Fuck, you’re perfect, little Omega,  _ my _ Omega. You’re gonna look so good hanging off my knot, right where you belong. And then I get to watch Gabriel fuck my cum back into your tight greedy hole.”

Sam’s cheeks flamed against his already heated skin, but a long, drawn out moan reverberated that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than absolute pleasure. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Lucifer tilted his hips just slightly, the head of his cock sliding over Sam’s prostate precisely and with the exact right amount of pressure. 

Sam cried out, trembling in Lucifer’s arms. 

“I think I found your spot,” Lucifer groaned, feeling his knot swell quickly, his body responding to Sam’s responsiveness. 

Sam mewled and scratched down Lucifer’s back, eliciting a dark hiss of pleasure from the rough treatment. 

“Let me know when you’re close,” Lucifer commanded in a deep, husky voice. “That’s when it’s best, okay?”

Sam nodded, moaning. “Alpha. . .” 

“I’m here, little one,” Lucifer moaned. His knot was so close to catching onto Sam’s rim, so close to pumping his Omega full. . . 

“N-n-n-now, Alpha,” Sam whimpered. 

Lucifer reacted. He grabbed Sam’s chin and roughly jerked his head out of the way to give him more room to mate the Omega and he sank his teeth into the soft skin and thick tendon connecting the junction of Sam’s neck and shoulder. His knot pushed itself past the sensitive ring of muscle and caught, pumping the Omega full. 

Sam screamed as he came, black scrollwork engraving itself in the corners of his vision, framing bright iridescent roses as he shook and trembled against Lucifer, staining their stomachs and chests with his release.

Lucifer lifted his lips from Sam’s shoulder, dusky rose lips tinged with bright red with Sam’s blood from the mating, and Gabriel surged in to lick the copper taste away from his twin’s lips, Sam slowly going boneless underneath of them while Lucifer’s cock steadily pumped into him. 

“ _ Fuck _ , he tastes so good,” Gabriel whispered, running a finger over his bite on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Wait until you taste it from the source,” Lucifer breathed with a warm, sated smile. “Not as good as his slick, but it’s right up there.” 

Sam moaned softly, shifting and feeling himself truly tied to the Alpha above him. “Alpha,” he murmured. 

“Yes, little Omega?” Lucifer and Gabriel whispered in unison, looking at him with such tenderness. 

“Why didn’t it hurt?” Sam wondered. He had heard that losing your virginity was a painful process, and yet, there was no pain. Maybe some discomfort, but it soon gave way to pleasure. In fact, the most painful thing was Lucifer biting him. 

“Because Lucifer went at a fucking snail’s pace to get inside of you,” Gabriel chuckled. “Trust me, Luci did the same thing to me when we mated. I thought I was going to go crazy.” 

“He got back at me,” Lucifer chuckled. “The next night, he built up the foreplay so much, I nearly came three times before he entered me.” 

Sam shivered. “You won’t do that now, right?” he asked Gabriel. 

“Nah, I’m eager to mate my sloppy little Omega,” Gabriel murmured. 

Sam groaned. “You two are like, amazing at dirty talk. Better than porn. Or my fantasies.” 

He should not have mentioned fantasies, not with the way the Alphas’ eyes lit up at the mere mention of them. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to explore these. . .  _ fantasies _ of yours, Samuel,” Lucifer purred. 

Sam blushed, knowing that there was a very high number of those fantasies he’s had that carried Lucifer’s visage.

“Mmm, so someone’s been lusting after me for a while, hmm?” Lucifer teased. 

Gabriel chuckled. “You’re not the only one who’s done that. What did you think I did during his five-year stint in prison? Write sonnets to the curve of his thigh?” 

Sam laughed warmly, stretching tantalizingly under the Alphas. “Maybe, after my heat’s done, we can compare notes?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at Gabriel properly. 

Gabriel grinned. “I’d like that,” he admitted. 

Lucifer groaned. “You two are going to make my dick fall off, aren’t you?” he accused. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Gabriel hummed. 

Lucifer sighed and leaned in to nose the fresh mating mark on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s been too long since I’ve popped a knot,” he murmured. 

Sam squirmed, feeling it loosen some and he grinned. “All plugged up with your seed,” he purred. 

Both Gabriel and Lucifer choked on their next breath, staring down at their blushing Omega. 

“What? I may not want pups, but I like the idea of being bred. Contradiction, isn’t it?” he admitted. 

Lucifer growled and leaned in to hungrily kiss Sam, chuckling darkly as Gabriel inserted his mouth and they began a three way make out session as they waited for Lucifer’s knot to go down. 

Lucifer’s knot soon was small enough to slide out of Sam’s hole, and Sam moaned as his heat overtook him again, pushing fresh slick out of his body as well as leaking cum from Lucifer’s load. 

The moment Lucifer was able to move out of the way, Gabriel was sliding into his place, sliding one of Sam’s legs up and over his shoulder. He positioned his dick in front of Sam’s hole and swiftly slid into him. 

Sam moaned and grabbed Lucifer’s hands, trying to anchor himself. Lucifer’s cock may be longer, but what Gabriel lacked in length he made up for girth in spades. Sam wondered idly how Gabriel’s knot was going to fit before he cried out from a hard thrust from Gabriel. 

Lucifer chuckled. “You’re not paying attention,” he teased Sam.

“Sam, look at me.” 

Sam blinked and managed to focus his heady gaze onto Gabriel. 

Gabriel grinned sharply. “I’m gonna fuck you and mate you, is that okay?” 

Sam mewled. “Yes.” 

Gabriel started pounding into Sam, and the Omega swore that he saw stars as his eyes rolled back and he gripped Lucifer’s hands even tighter. 

“Doesn’t he feel good pumping into you, stretching you out?” Lucifer murmured, his voice dark and deep, raspy from excitement. “Doesn’t he feel so  _ amazing _ ?” 

Sam whined and squirmed, feeling Gabriel’s knot swell against the outside of his rim. “Alphas. . .” he whispered. 

“We’re right here, baby, right here with you,” Lucifer soothed. 

Gabriel panted, leaning down to kiss along Sam’s collarbones, nosing at Lucifer’s bite on Sam’s tanned skin. “Beautiful Apollo,” he whispered reverently, even as he thrust hard and fast into Sam, feeling Sam’s slick and Lucifer’s cum combine on his cock, feeling his knot start to catch. 

Sam flushed darkly but he was beyond help. He needed his other mate, needed to feel complete now.

“Alpha,” he moaned. “Please.” 

Gabriel smirked. “Need me?” he teased. 

“So close, Alpha,” Sam whimpered, and he was. He was right on the brink of cumming again, his dick throbbing in need. 

Gabriel honed in on his other tendon and bit down. His bite was quicker than Lucifer’s, but no less harsh, and Sam screamed as his vision was painted in rainbows and he colored the new canvas of Gabriel’s stomach white. 

Gabriel’s knot caught shortly afterward, and Sam melted into the bed as his body stopped trembling and laid still. 

“You’re right, Luci,” Gabriel purred, licking his lips. “It is better from the source.” 

Lucifer grinned, all silver quick, and slowly released Sam’s hands. “I’m going to get a warm cloth to clean us up, and some water,” he murmured. 

“Just ask for one of the butlers to do it,” Gabriel mumbled, cuddling into Sam, his knot shifting inside of him causing them to moan. 

Lucifer threw them a bitch face worthy of Sam’s. “I’m doing this for  _ my _ mates,” he said primly before sliding off the bed and making his way to the bathroom. 

Both Gabriel and Sam watched Lucifer’s thin yet supple ass swish away from them and looked at each other. Sam’s inner possessive side purred at the sight of the angry red lines decorating the older Alpha’s back. 

“It’s totally fuckable,” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam laughed and stretched, his leg sliding down Gabriel’s side. “It’s not very grabbable, though.” 

“True, but I’m sure even you could grab some of the meat on it,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Truth,” Sam hummed. “Dear God, his dick though. . .” he sighed dreamily. 

Gabriel purred in agreement. 

“I like your dick too,” Sam said. “You both feel very good.” 

Gabriel smiled and leaned back, allowing Lucifer to slide his hand in between them to mop up the cum drying on their stomachs lovingly, his gaze tender. When they were cleaned up, he handed a water bottle to Gabriel and sat behind Sam. “How much room do I have?” he asked. 

Gabriel pulled at his knot experimentally. “Some. Here, hand me his water, I’ll do it,” he said. 

Lucifer handed Gabriel the bottle of water and Gabriel sat Sam up, Lucifer’s chest right behind him to support him. “Come on, sunshine, drink up,” Gabriel murmured. 

Sam eagerly drank the water but made sure not to drink it too fast, lest he upset his stomach or choked.  When he had drank half of it, Gabriel pulled it away and Sam sighed, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“That was amazing,” Gabriel whispered. 

“It really was,” Lucifer agreed. “Sam?” 

Sam smiled lazily, being thoroughly sated during a heat for the first time ever. “I wanna taste you guys next time,” he murmured. 

“I’m fairly certain that can be arranged,” Lucifer laughed. 

“Want to mate us tomorrow?” Gabriel asked, running a hand down Sam’s side. 

Sam purred and nodded. “Wait. . . equal mating?” 

“We’re an equal sort of household,” Lucifer chuckled. “Equal mating has always been a tradition prized by the Alighieri family.” 

Sam grinned. “Tomorrow, you’re  _ mine _ ,” he snarled, giggling as two happy Alphas attacked his face. 

_ I am wanted. I am desired. Two Alphas have laid claim to me.  _

_ Tomorrow, it’s their turn.  _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lays his claims to the Alphas, and Lucifer receives some good news.

Lucifer groaned as he fumbled for his ringing phone, shushing it sleepily, not wanting to wake Gabriel or Sam. Especially Sam. “Who is bleeding or dying?” he snapped. “Or is there something on fire?”

“Ummm, Sir? It’s Alastair.” the lawyer said slowly. 

“Oh. Well, you better have damn good news for me,” Lucifer snipped. 

“Metatron is dropping the charges of aggravated assault,” Alastair said, unmoved by his employer’s attitude. 

“Well, thank fuck for that. Tomorrow, three o’clock. My office. I need to release a statement to the press stating that I’ve mated my Omega.” 

“You have?” Alastair sounded surprised. “And Gabriel too?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer grumped. 

“Alpha?” Sam murmured sleepily, rolling into Lucifer’s solid chest. 

“Yes, baby?” Lucifer cooed to him, any irritation he felt at being woken up ebbing away as he looked down at his new mate. 

“Need you,” Sam whined, the smell of his heat starting to permeate the air once more. 

Gabriel snored on. 

“Okay, little Omega,” Lucifer soothed, kissing Sam’s forehead and inhaling the spicy, heady scent of his heat. “Just let me get rid of the caller and I’ll give you what you need.”

“Hurry, please,” Sam begged. 

“Alastair? Tomorrow, three o’clock, my office. Don’t forget.” He hung up before his lawyer could get in a word edgewise and Lucifer rolled on top of Sam and rolled his hips down into him. “Shh, baby, Alpha’s here,” he crooned, leaning in for a filthy kiss with Sam, crudely imitating what his cock and knot had done earlier inside of the sweet Omega submitting to him. 

“Alpha,” Sam mewled, tilting his head back and baring his throat to the Alpha. “Take me.” 

“I will, baby, be patient,” Lucifer soothed against his lips, drawing the long legs of his mate up and around his waist. “My perfect strong little Omega.” 

Sam cooed and basked in the love and adoration that Lucifer was bestowing onto him, tilting his head back to receive kisses from Gabriel, who had been awakened by the movements on the bed beside him and wanted another taste of his little Omega. 

Sam drank in the sweet taste of Gabriel’s lips, body thrumming in excitement as he realized that he’d be the one laying claim to Lucifer and Gabriel Alighieri, two of the most powerful men in the area, hell possibly the US, and he purred happily. 

Two Alphas chuckled down at their happy Omega and Lucifer rolled his hips against Sam’s firmly. “Ready for round two?” 

“Oh God, yes,” Sam breathed. 

Gabriel playfully tapped his nose in admonishment. “No using the wrong Bible character’s names in bed. There’s two archangels here.” 

Sam growled without any bite to it. “Seriously?” 

“Wait until Christmas,” Lucifer murmured. “He gets really raunchy then.”

“And you love it.” 

A slow grin spread across Sam’s face. “Will I be doing angels at Christmas time?” he asked in a far too innocent voice. 

The two Alphas looked at each other as Lucifer groaned and Gabriel beamed. 

“Samshine, we’re gonna get along just fine.” 

“I figured,” Sam grinned up at them before gasping, feeling the head of Lucifer’s cock press against his sensitive, slick entrance. 

“You’re entirely too coherent,” Lucifer commented before sliding into Sam with a swift thrust. 

Sam cried out in pleasure, back bowing as long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around his hips. 

“He’s so beautiful, Luci,” Gabriel breathed, running the flat of his palms firmly down Sam’s torso. “So beautiful, and  _ all ours. _ ”

“All ours,” Lucifer agreed, leaning down to nose at his bite on Sam’s neck. The Omega mewled and sighed as both of his mating bites were touched and nuzzled. Gabriel licked across his as Lucifer’s hips rolled lazily into his own. 

There wasn’t any rush to finish, not like the night before. Sam found himself lost in the gentle waves of pleasure from Lucifer’s hips crashing into his. His body, however, screamed for more and he rocked his hips firmly into Lucifer’s. The older Alpha, however, wasn’t having any of Sam’s neediness, and kept at the slow, even pace, Gabriel off to the side and slowly stroking his cock. 

Sam had had enough. With a soft growl, he tightened his grip around Lucifer’s waist and used his little known strength to flip them over, so Lucifer was sprawled on his back, staring wide eyed up at his taller Omega.

“Fucking hell,” Gabriel breathed, looking at the display and watching Sam slide up and down his twin’s cock at a faster pace. “That’s fucking hot.” 

Sam choked out a breathless laugh, moaning as Lucifer’s cock slid neatly along his prostate. “Wanna be fucked, Alpha,” he purred. 

Lucifer’s fingers tightened around Sam’s waist and he gave a low, pleased growl. “Ride me, pretty Omega,” he groaned. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam moaned, his head tilting back to show off his claims as he rocked his hips up and down Lucifer’s length, slick sliding down with each pull upwards. 

Unable to be a voyeur any longer, Gabriel moved in behind Sam, his hands moving upwards to rest on Sam’s heaving chest. He pressed up behind him, thick cock slotting into the cleft of Sam’s taut ass, moaning as he felt his brother’s cock sliding in and out of their Omega. “Dirty little Omega,” he breathed as his fingers found Sam’s dusky nipples and gave them a light pinch. “You feel so good, Sam. So hot and tight and wet. Can’t wait until we’ve gotten you used to being fucked, ‘cause I would love to slide right in next to my brother, feel your sweet Omega cunt sucking both of us in.” 

Sam moaned loudly, arching his chest into Gabriel’s hands as Lucifer groaned and tightened his grip around Sam’s waist. There were going to be bruises flaring across his hips and none of them could care. 

“You like that idea? Both Luci and I, pumping you full, caging you between us.” Gabriel continued toying with Sam’s nipples, pinching them red and hard. “Breeding you at the same time.” 

Sam cried out as he felt Lucifer’s knot start to push against his rim and Gabriel’s words washed over him. 

_ Who would’ve guessed that I would’ve had a breeding kink despite not wanting pups?  _ He wondered through a sex hazed brain. 

“Fuck, I’d love that,” Lucifer moaned, his hands removing themselves from Sam’s jutting hipbones and sliding down to rest on the tops of Sam’s thighs. “Both of us knotting him at the same time, keeping him crushed between us.” 

Sam felt the urge to mark up Lucifer, start to set his claim on the Alpha beneath of him. He leaned forward, breaking out of Gabriel’s grip and began nuzzling Lucifer’s neck, inhaling his crisp, ice like scent, breaking through the citrus aftershave from two days before.

Lucifer’s hands were fast, one hand digging into the skin on Sam’s back and raking blunt, yet manicured nails down as the other one wound itself in Sam’s hair. “Gonna mark me up, little Omega?” he murmured. “Gonna claim me?” 

Gabriel leaned back to watch the show, eyes trained on Sam’s ass bouncing on Lucifer’s cock still, watching slick slide out and dick slide in, knot nudging its way inside. 

“Yes,” Sam breathed. 

“Then mark me, Sam.” 

Sam bit down and came, blood rushing to flood his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut and his cock jumped and colored his and Lucifer’s stomachs. His hole clenched down just as Lucifer’s knot slid inside of him and Lucifer came with a loud growl that echoed throughout the house. 

Sam slowly removed his mouth from Lucifer’s shoulder once the aftershocks were finished, pink lips shiny and red with blood, and Lucifer leaned in for a warm kiss, licking his blood off. Both men moaned as Sam gave a gentle roll of his hips, moaning as he felt Lucifer’s knot deep within him. 

“That was delicious, baby,” Lucifer murmured as they broke, tucking a lock of Sam’s hair behind his ear. “Did you enjoy your ride?” 

“I think I’m going to need to ride this again. And again,” Sam teased playfully, kissing Lucifer briskly. 

Suddenly, something warm and wet was licking at Lucifer’s cock and Sam’s hole, and both men groaned loudly, Lucifer arching his hips to push them back towards the source of it. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathed from somewhere behind them. “The two of you together is  _ divine. _ ”

Sam looked back to see Gabriel on his belly, his face going back between Sam’s ass to lick at Lucifer’s dick inside of Sam, and the Omega moaned and whimpered. 

“The little shit,” Lucifer gasped, moaning again. “So fucking hot.” 

“Oh like you wouldn’t do the same,” Gabriel teased good naturedly, his tongue giving lazy licks across where his mates were joined together. 

“True, but oh you dirty bastard,” Lucifer groaned, rocking his hips more. “You keep that up and I’m going to end up being knotted to our Omega for a very long time.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Gabriel hummed, closing his lips around the junction of Lucifer’s dick and Sam’s entrance and giving a firm suck. 

Sam cried out in pleasure, his cock filling out again. “Fuck.” 

“Yes, fuck. Fuck him, and me,” Gabriel grinned, scraping his teeth lightly across their sensitive skin. 

Both of them groaned at the bad joke and the feeling of teeth on flesh. Gabriel’s hot breath caressed their joined skin and Sam mewled, rocking his hips back. 

“Eager little Omega, aren’t you?” Lucifer chuckled, soothing Sam by running his hands up and down his back.    
Sam purred and nuzzled into Lucifer, pink dashing across his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry, you can get Gabriel’s knot soon,” Lucifer murmured. “If he’d stop eating us.” 

Sam giggled as Gabriel peaked at his twin-mate over the Omega. “You like me eating your cock. And your ass. And I’m not hearing any complaints from the overgrown Sammoose.”

“Hey!” Sam said indignantly, raising himself up and groaning as Lucifer’s slowly shrinking knot shifted inside of him, brushing against his abused prostate as he twisted to look at his other mate. “I’m not overgrown.”

“Sammich, you’re a giant,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“Well we can’t  _ all  _ be Hobbits, some of us have to be elves,” Sam snarked. 

Lucifer threw his head back into the pillows and let out a happy, joyous laugh. “Oh my. . . Sam, you’re precious.” 

Gabriel squinted. “Did you just  _ Lord of the Rings  _ me?” 

“I did,” Sam grinned. 

“You fucking  _ nerd, _ ” Gabriel grumbled. 

“Gabriel, do not start,” Lucifer chuckled. “You can recite all the Doctors from Doctor Who. You do  _ not  _ get to complain about Sam nerding out.” 

“You’re the one who called me a disappointment to the Empire in Klingon when I failed that French exam,” Gabriel grumped. 

“You can name all thirteen Doctors?” Sam asked in surprise. 

Gabriel grinned. “Hartnell, Troughton, Pertwee, Baker, Davidson, Baker, McCoy, McGann, Hurt, Eccleston, Tennant, Smith, Capaldi.” 

“Impressive,” Sam said, impressed. 

“Thanks. I grew up on Classic Who.” 

“Ahem.  _ We  _ grew up on Classic Who.”

“You stayed in your room and watched Star Trek. You don’t count.” 

Sam laughed and squirmed on Lucifer’s cock, feeling his knot start to slide out. “Oh,” he moaned, lifting himself off, feeling fresh slick and Lucifer’s release slide down his inner thigh. Gabriel leaned in to lick it up. 

“Delicious,” he said over Sam’s moan. 

Lucifer chuckled and slid out from underneath Sam as Gabriel moved to press up behind Sam once more, his cock slipping down so the head caught on Sam’s leaking hole. “Want to ride me, Sam?” the other Alpha whispered. “Wanna ride me, bite me so hard I knot your greedy little hole?”

Sam groaned and nodded. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed, his heat burning just beneath his skin. 

“Turn around then,” Gabriel gently commanded, withdrawing to lay down behind Sam. 

Sam turned around and climbed back onto Gabriel, sliding himself down onto his thick girth with a groan. Gabriel’s fingers slotted themselves where Lucifer’s had once laid, and Sam moaned as they dug in with the same firmness of his twin. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

“Oh I will,” Gabriel grinned. “Just because you’re the one in the saddle doesn’t mean that the horse will let you take charge.” With that, he bucked firmly up into Sam’s heat, causing the Omega to gasp and cry out in elation. 

“Gabriel, stop making horrible puns and analogies,” Lucifer chuckled from where he laid in satisfaction behind them. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked casually, as if he weren’t thrusting Sam up and down his dick in fast, furious motions. “It makes everything better.” 

Lucifer chuckled, sliding his foot up and down Gabriel’s thigh, watching him fuck the Omega on top of him. The sounds of wet skin hitting skin reverberated throughout the room, as did the grunts from the smaller Alpha and the whimpers and mewls of the larger Omega on top of him. 

“Beautiful. . . so beautiful,” Gabriel breathed, his knot swelling and prodding rather viciously at Sam’s hole. “How close is my horny little Omega?” 

“So close,” Sam whimpered, feeling the tightening of his balls and the heat building low in his abdomen. 

“Then come mate me, gorgeous,” Gabriel commanded. 

Sam obeyed instantly, leaning down and biting down hard on Gabriel’s collarbone, barely hearing him cry out over the pounding of blood in his ears as his cock spilled once again onto skin and blankets. 

Gabriel whimpered and moaned as his knot forced its way into Sam, pumping him even fuller than before. 

“ _ Cha’ chaq qechwlj loymo’ tay’, _ ” Lucifer murmured lowly, groaning as he shifted. 

“No speaking Klingon in the bedroom during sexy times,” Gabriel grumbled. “I don’t care how divine we look.”

Sam had no words. He just laid on top of Gabriel, mated and sated and not wanting to move. 

Lucifer chuckled and draped himself over Sam’s back, effectively sandwiching their Omega between them. Leaning over Sam, he kissed Gabriel sweetly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.” Gabriel ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, gently kissing the split lip. “How’re you feeling? I know Metatron laid into you pretty good.”

“I’m okay, burns hurt a little,” Lucifer smiled tenderly. “I’ve got two excellent mates.” 

Sam gave a content purr at that.

“After this, I propose a bath,” Gabriel announced. 

“Agreed. Get our Omega all clean before we make him dirty again,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Sam groaned. “You two are going to ruin my life,” he muttered playfully, sounding blissed out.

The two Alphas laughed softly and kissed Sam’s mating marks. Sam purred and tilted his head back to allow them more access. 

“Good thing we mate for life, eh?” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam smiled. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He yawned. “Can I nap before that bath?” 

They smiled tenderly at him. “Of course, baby,” Gabriel murmured. He shifted Sam, grimacing as his knot still remained too big to let go of the Omega. “Looks like we’re tied for a while.” 

Sam smiled, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I don’t mind. I’ll just sleep like this.” 

Both Alphas groaned at the thought.

“Little Omega,” Lucifer murmured, kissing Sam’s shoulder, “you’re going to make life difficult for us, aren’t you?” 

Sam flashed a grin at him. “Do you mind?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Gabriel assured him. 

“Good,” Sam said, closing his eyes and allowing his Alphas’ synchronised breathing to lull him to sleep. 

The Omega who grew up through his formative years believing that he’ll never be desired as an Omega has found his Alphas, and with them, a sense of pride within himself. 

_ I am desired.  _ _   
_ _ I am wanted.  _

_ I am loved.  _

And as he drifted off to sleep, he breathed out his confession of love, and two Alphas silently high fived each other as they kissed his hair and whispered their own declarations. 


	22. EPILOGUE: NINE MONTHS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading Courting the Truth! I really hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Special thanks, once again, to my artist @lux-tuli on tumblr. Thank you for working with me and for being an enjoyable artist to work with!
> 
> Special thanks to @platonic-rabbit, @trisscar368, @bradburydiaries, @hunters-hireath, and @itistuesdaymydudes (all tumblrs) for beta'ing, cracking, flailing, and helping me write this. I couldn't have done it without you guys. 
> 
> To all my friends for supporting me. 
> 
> To @stardustandfreckles, who made sure that deadlines were manageable for me after nearly breaking my wrist and dealing with my dying grandma, and who also hosted this wonderful bang.

_ Today, Metatron Armstrong was found guilty of armed robbery, aggravated assault and tampering with evidence and sentenced to serve fourteen years in federal prison. As a result of this, Lucifer Alighieri’s record has been cleared, and Mr. Armstrong will have to pay restitutions, and the time Mr. Alighieri spent in prison is added onto Mr. Armstrong’s time.  _

_ Mr. Alighieri has declined to do a proper interview, but he has been quoted as saying that a nine-year long nightmare has ended, and all he wants to do now is continue his charity work for Omegas everywhere and spend time with his mates, his fraternal twin Gabriel Alighieri and star lawyer Samuel Winchester.  _

 

“Well, baby, you did it,” Gabriel beamed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek as the news story continued, showing clips of Metatron’s trial. “You’re free.” 

“I’m free,” Lucifer sighed happily, looking up at his twin-mate. “No more. I can put this behind me. The nightmare is over.” 

“Which means,” Sam said, sliding out of his chair and in between Lucifer’s legs, looking up at him cottequishly, “that the good dreams can begin.” 

Lucifer chuckled and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “And what does my beautiful Omega have in mind?” he asked. 

Sam winked up at him, undoing Lucifer’s belt with long, nimble fingers. “I think a celebratory blowjob is in order.” 

“I can agree to that,” Lucifer smiled. “Love you.”

“And I love you,” Sam said, concentrating on his task. 

Gabriel decided then to engage Lucifer in a deep, warm kiss as Sam got to work on bringing Lucifer as much pleasure as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
